Bloodline
by AquaTheDragon
Summary: Yui never got to the awakening, she didn't survive the first night and so a new bride is arranged. The new bride is Nami Kuromajo, your typical teenage girl, well, that's how she comes across. There is way more to Nami that meets the eye and she doesn't even know it. What secrets with Nami uncover not just about the brothers but about herself? (Rating May Change)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got a request by** **Shiranai Atsune** **and here is the story.**

 **I originally wanted to make it a comedy but decided against it. I don't think I'm very good at making jokes, but I will try to add some light hearted stuff in.**

 **.**

 **Anyway**

 **I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers**

 **The OC is owned by** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **Hope you enjoy**

.

Chapter 1: The First Bite

.

I watched absently out the window of the limousine as everything went by in a dark blur. I was tired and could have gone to sleep right then and there; if it wasn't for that I might be arriving any moment.

I sighed out against the glass, fogging it up a bit.

( _How much longer? My legs are beginning to cramp up._ )I thought asI stretched my legs out, but that did little to ease the discomfort that was spreading throughout my body.I turned my attention back out the window in hope to distract myself. ( _Why did I leave my books back home? I should have at least brought one with me_.)

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool glass. ( _Maybe a small nap, it couldn't hurt._ ) I felt the heaviness weighing down and pushing me to the edge of dream and reality.

 _(One small….little…nap…)_

I drifted off feeling, like I was floating and took comfort in it. ( _Bye reality!)_ I imagined waving down at the earth and flying off to a different world.

Suddenly, I was falling head first; my eyes snapping open and my arms out as the ground came rushing towards me. I managed to stop myself before hitting the ground face first, but I was in an awkward position and my arms gave out as my body pushed forward and out the limousine.

I quickly closed my mouth as I kissed the dirt. _(Ugh! I think I breathed in an ant!)_

I slowly pushed myself up, wiping the sand from my mouth, only to stop my silent complaining when I noticed the man standing before me still holding the door by the handle as he blankly stared down at me.

I weakly laughed, grimacing inside at my stupidity. ( _Charming Nami….I couldn't have made myself look more ridiculous if I tried.)_

The man said nothing and instead went to the back of the limousine, pulled out my bags and handed them to me as I got to my feet. I thanked him but he didn't even nod his head in response, and went back to the driver's side and got in.

I pouted at his dismissive behaviour. ( _Okay, so I made myself look like a fool, you don't have to make me feel worse then I already do!)_ I sighed and shook my head as the black limousine started its engine and drove off.

 _(Okay, okay. No more messing up_.) I turned to the large gate and stared with my mouth partly hanging open in shock at the sight before me. _(It this really where I will be living from now on?!)_

The mansion before me was huge and looked kind of empty of life and happiness. _(People like these kinds of mansions?)_ The gate opened slowly, creaking as it did. _(Yeah…not creepy at all.)_ I grabbed my bags and started walking, taking in my surroundings as I did, the wind blowing slightly, pulling at my shoulder-length bright pale-lavender hair and I tucked a strand behind my ear.

 _(I wonder if there will be other students living here.)_ I thought as I pasted by a fountain with a creepy statue. I stopped for a few seconds to check it out. _(I wonder if they find this place as weird as I currently do.)_

I dug into my jean pocket, pulled out a 5 yen coin and flipped it into the fountain. _(I wish I get along with anyone I meet at Ryoutei Academy and maybe even get a friend….)_

I chuckled at myself. _(If only everything could be fixed, just by wishing for it.)_ I carried on walking to the mansion.

The doors before me were huge and had two handles on it. I looked it up and down before grabbing the handle and banging it against the wooden door. As I did the door creaked open, squeaking at the hinges. _(Ah…this place is getting creepier by the second.)_

I pushed it further open and peered into the mansion. _(Should I?)_ I wondered. "Hello!" I called out, my voice echoing and sounding louder than I meant it to be. "Is anyone here?"

No answer, just silence.

I slowly took a few steps in, further ahead I could see a large staircase with a beautiful chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. _(Maybe I should wait outside.)_ I turned to go back out but found the door closed. I reached for the handle and pulled at it. _(Why won't it open?!)_ I pulled harder, my shoes digging into the red carpet until it dawned on me. _(Ah, it's push.)_

I was really being an idiot today. I pushed against the door but still nothing. _(What! If it isn't push or pull then what is it?)_

I crossed my arms over my chest as I thought. I frowned as my mind went blank. _(Does it automatically lock or something?)_

As I was trying to figure out why the door wouldn't open, I heard something. I didn't think anything of it at first, brushing it off until I heard it again.

I looked behind me to where the staircase was. _(Is it coming from there?)_ I looked back at the door and then behind me again. _(I'm not getting involved.)_ But then I heard it again. _(What is that?!)_

I couldn't stop the curiosity from taking control as I left my bags behind and made my way further into the mansion.

I looked around and as I reached the staircase, I noticed that it split into different directions.

I heard it again; it was clearer this time and sounded like someone groaning in pain. _(I think it came from the right….)_

I made my way to the sound and then saw ahead of me a man lying out on a couch. _(Wh-Is this where it's coming from?)_ I slowly inched closer, noticing that it seemed that the man was asleep. _(Is he having a nightmare?)_

He had reddish hair with a uniform on; although it was done in a strange and unique way, with one of his leg pants being rolled up to his knee, his shirt not properly buttoned up and what looked like his tie, he was using it like a scarf.

I saw his eyelids moving and twitching as another groan left his lips. I swallowed as I got closer. _(It seems bad. Should I wake him?)_ I reached out to him when my wrist was grasped tightly.

I jumped in surprise at the suddenness of it and blinked up at the man as he sat up and glared at me, his green/yellow catlike eyes looking cloudy and dazed as if he was still half asleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked glancing at him and then his grasp on my wrist.

The dazed looked slowly left his eyes as he forced on me. "Of course I am." He snapped and I was pretty sure I saw oddly sharp canines poking out from the corner of his lips.

I pulled slightly on my wrist in hope he would let go, as I was feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Instead, before I could react, I was pulled forward and then pushed back onto the couch as he leaned over me, smirking to himself.

"What the!" I gasped in shock.

"You already know the answer to that." He leaned forward, closing the distance between us.

I quickly placed my hands on his chest in an attempt to stop him from getting any closer but failed. _(How is he so strong?)_

"I'm about to take you." He smirked as he lowered his face and I turned mine away, expecting him to try to kiss me but instead he went to the side of my neck. _(What the what? Take me!)_

I felt something wet and cold run up the side of my neck, my insides turned is disgust and my heart picked up speed. _(DID HE JUST LICK ME?!)_ "No! Get off me!" I yelled pushing as hard as I could against him and pounding on his chest.

"Ayato, what is with all the commotion?" I heard a cold and sharp voice ask, stopping the guy above me.

I turned to see the man who spoke. He had an aura of a butler, from the way he was dressed, down to the way he held himself, his red eyes glaring at us in disapproval.

"Damn, not you, Reiji." He snapped in annoyance.

"This is the entrance hall. It is meant to be a place where we greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." He said, although he sounded calm I got the feeling that he was hiding something more sadistic under that façade.

"Well, that was boring as hell." The one called Ayato sighed, sitting up and freeing me.

I quickly got away from him and made my way to the one called Reiji, looking up at him as he coldly looked back. "And you are?"

I glanced between Ayato and Reiji, questioning if I should answer truthfully. Something felt off about the two of them and every instinct told me to get away from them as fast and as far away as I could go. "Who are you?" I asked instead.

Reiji's eyes hardened at me and I felt like I shouldn't have done something like that with him.

"I asked first and you so rudely dismiss my question and now you ask who I am?"

I flinch backwards. "I'm sorry. I meant I'm Nami Kuromajo, I was accepted into Ryouhei Academy and will be living from here onwards." I bowed apologetically and then realized my mistake.

"I did not hear anything of the sort. Ayato, explain this to me." Reiji asked, turning his attention to Ayato.

"Huh? How the hell would I know?" Ayato snapped back and then looked at me. "You never said anything about that, Tsunami."

"Eh? How am I suppose to well you're attacking me?!" I snapped back just as annoyed. _(Wait, did he just call me Tsunami?)_

"It is strange. I was not informed of this." Reiji mumbled to himself.

 _(Informed? Is he the man that overlooks everything here?)_ "Um, exactly who are you?" _(Am I in the wrong place? That might explain everything.)_

"We should not talk here. Come this way." He turned to walk back to where I originally came from. "See to her bags." He said.

 _(My bags? I left them at the front door.)_ Startled, I saw an old looking man bowing his head before disappearing into the shadows without making a sound.

I frowned at the strangeness of it and an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt a pickling sensation on the side of my neck and turn to see Ayato staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. _(He looks like a hungry animal.)_ The uneasiness grew along with the beat of my heart. _(I need to get out of here.)_ I raced after Reiji, not wanting to be left alone with an animal.

I followed Reiji into a room that had many chairs and couches spread out in it with a table.

I noticed that it had stairs that lead to the next level and a railing that if you were on the second level you could see the whole room.

I took a seat on the blue chair so that no one could sit next to me *cough Ayato cough* and got a glare from him as if he wanted that seat and I stole it from him. I looked down at my shoes not wanting to meet his gaze, although I could still feel the pickling sensation and knew he was glaring at me, as was Reiji.

"Now, in the interest of formality." Reiji began, I glanced up at him. "Let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house."

"Um…." I mumbled as I clenched my hands together. "See, I think there's a mistake." I started standing to my feet.

Suddenly, a creepy giggle echoed through the room. I stiffened and a shiver ran over my body. _(What was that?!)_

"What have we here~"

The voice came from the upper level. I turned to see a man with reddish-brown hair and a fedora on his head, leaning against the railing with his hand resting on his chin and a sly smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

"Is it true? ~ Is there really a cute little human girl here? ~" His eyes sharpened as he stared into mine, and I felt that he was undressing me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, not able to look into his anymore, when something wet and cold run up the side of my cheek.

I jumped in surprise, a yelp escaping my mouth as I noticed that the man was no longer at the upper level but now right beside me. I quickly wiped the saliva off my face in disgust. _(Did he just lick me too?! And how did he get here so fast?!)_

"Mmh, you taste so nice~" He purred very close to my face. I leaned back, a grimace forming on my face. _(Uh! Gross.)_ I felt a strange sense of anger igniting in me as I raised my hand to slap him when another voice distracted me.

"Please let me have lick too." And then again something wet running along the edge of my ear.

I cringed and pulled away.

"You're right, she is sweet."

I glanced behind me to see a boy that had a child-like feel about him, with deep shadows under his light purple eyes and the same colour hair standing there. Although, it was the weird teddy bear in his arms that which he held tightly to his chest that really got my attention.

"Now you two, don't you think that behaviour is a little impolite towards a lady that you only just met?" Reiji said.

 _(A little? How about totally inappropriate and gross and disgusting and, and, and…..Just totally wrong!)_ I screamed in my head, as I wanted to say that to them but kept quiet instead.

"Huh~ But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" Fedora-Hat Man whined. "Right, Kanato-kun?"He slightly turned to the Man-Child.

"Yes." He answered, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

 _(NO! No they don't! Especially if it's not food, but a person!)_

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato snapped. He was sitting on the couch with his one knee propped up on it and his arm resting on his knee. "Yours Truly saw her first. Yours Truly is going to be her first everything!"

 _(My first everything?)_

"Shut it! I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly." A deep voice suddenly appeared, startling me.

"Screw you!" Ayato snapped jumping up from the couch, a scowl on his face as he looked around. "I know that's you, Subaru! Show yourself!" He commanded.

"Over here." I heard a mumble coming from the corner of the room. "I thought it smelled of human in here." A man with white hair covering half his face, revealing only one of his blood red eyes said, his hard eyes turning to mine. "So it was you."

 _(Human? Smell? Taste? What's going on?)_ I felt the uneasiness growing. _(Something's very wrong here.)_

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" He glared a scowl on his face.

"Sleep? What do you mean? How did I interrupt-?"

"My question first!" He yelled punching his fist into the wall beside him and cracking it.

I jumped, my mouth hanging open from shock. _(He punched a hole in the wall! How?!)_

"Has anyone been told anything about this lady that has been told to live with us?" Reiji cut in again.

Ayato sat back down with a huff and silence filled the room.

 _(I really need to get out of here!)_ I took a step forward, feeling that my every move was being watched. "Excuse me, but I think there is some mistake, I don't think this place is where I should be." I repeat again, the pickling sensation spreading throughout my body. "Ah, so…I think I will be on my way." I laughed nervously before quickly heading to the exit of the room.

"Just a moment."

I stopped, although my head was screaming that I should get away before it was too late. I turned slightly to face him but my body was still facing the exit.

"I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter." Reiji said pushing up his glasses. "Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"But….I don't think this is where I am supposed to be. I probably got the addresses wrong and caused this entire problem. I'm really sorry." I bowed and as I stood back up, I couldn't help the trembles that overtook my body.

"Are you the woman that he mentioned?" Another voice appeared.

 _(Where are they coming from?!)_ I turned to see that a couch by the window was now occupied by a man that was laying out on it. I could see that his eyes were closed from where I was standing and his blonde hair seemed to be messy.

"Shuu, do you know something about this?" Reiji asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Maybe…" He mumbled back seeming very bored.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I would like an explanation." Man-Child said.

"That guy…." Bed-Head started. "Contacted me the other day. He said 'we have a guest arriving soon, so to treat her with respect."

"What." Ayato grumbled. "Are you telling me that Tsunami here is another prospective bride?"

"What?" I gasped. _(BRIDE? Now I know that there is a mistake.)_

"Oh, is that all?" Man-Child asked seemingly not interested.

"Mmh, I don't know about _**that**_ **.** None of the others ever became of anything." Fedora-Hat Man mumbled, a small smirk pulling at the side if his lips as if he was remembering something.

"Oh, right….he also said ' _try_ not to kill this one." Bed-Head mumbled and opened his ocean blue eyes.

 _(What?)_ I took a step back, a shiver racing through me.

"Ehh, try not to kill~ with the previous Bitch-chan he said not to." Fedora-Hat giggled. "I wonder if he's giving up."

"There appears to be no mistake." Reiji turned to address me. "So lets us introduce ourselves. That is the eldest son, Shu." He said pointing out Bed-Head. "I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato."

"You won't get away next time." Ayato smirked, now sitting in the chair I was previously.

"Kanato."

"Please let me taste you again sometime." He smiled tilting his head to the side and closer to the teddy in his arms.

"Laito."

"Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan~." He had that sly smirk back in place and winked at me. I cringed, taking another step back.

"And the last son, Subaru."

"Tch, what a waste of time." He said turning away.

I couldn't take it anymore. _(I need to get out of here.)_ "No, there is a mistake! I'm not supposed to be here." I slowly backed away from them; my heart racing as fears clawed its way into my body and making me tremble uncontrollably.

 _(These people are not normal. Kill? Bride? Human? I need to get away from them!)_

I turned and ran out the room, hearing behind me Reiji saying something like 'Her manners are deplorable'

I didn't know where I was heading, all I knew was that needed to get away, away from them.

I ran until I saw the front door and as I reached it, dug into my pocket but stopped when I came out empty handed. "What? Where is my phone?"

"Looking for this." I turned to see Ayato standing behind me with my phone in his hand.

"Please give it back." I pleaded as I slowly reached for it, anticipating his next move.

He laughed holding it out of reach when suddenly it was no longer in his hand. I looked at Subaru. "Please." I pleaded again holding out my hand.

He scowls and crushed my phone in his hand.

"Wh-Why?" I asked, it almost like a whisper.

"Tch, get lost." He snapped before disappearing.

"There, there, Bitch-chan." Hands grabbed at my shoulders. "You don't need your silly phone, we are all you need~" He purred into my ear and making me freeze in my spot. "We will have a lot of _fun_ together, right?"

"I have been feeling kind of peckish." Kanato said from my other side.

"Me too." Laito said, his cold breath brushing against my ear. "You smell so delicious, Bitch-chan~"

Out if the corner of my eye I could see him opening his mouth to reveal very sharp canines almost like….

 _(Vampires.)_

Everything clicked into place, super strong, appearing out of thin air, fangs, smell, taste and the dangerous aura that surrounded them like a warning to humans to keep away. I pushed him away from me surprisingly easy and backed away from them until I felt the door on my back. I looked at them noticing that their eyes seemed to be glowing.

 _(This is really happening?!)_ I glanced behind them and decided to run and find another exit.

Ayato took steps closer. "Yours Truly gets to go first."

 _(Even if they're vampires they must have a weak spot!)_ My eyes darted around, questioning what it could be before an idea came to mind.

"This is a much anticipated time to scream. Humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." He smirked. "You can't get away from me now." As Ayato reached for me, I got ready and kicked him right between the legs as hard as I could.

His eyes looked like they could have popped out of their sockets, as he fell to the floor groaning in pain, and I used that opportunity to run around him.

I heard giggling behind me but didn't dare glance back in fear. _(I need to get out if here!)_ I ran and ran until my eyes found a window; I quickly grabbed the end and tried to open it.

It didn't move and as I glanced around to find something to open it with, my eyes fell upon tables with sweets and cakes placed on it. I slowly looked to the side to see Kanato standing next to it and smiling like an insane murderer.

"I'll break you." He said, and I ran away from him.

Running the hallways, I didn't know if I was going around in circles or not as everything looked the same and then I noticed an old phone on a table.

Relief washed over me, I grabbed the handle and raised it to my ear only to see that the cord was cut. _(Why do they even have it here, if you can't use it?!)_

"I told you, you won't need a phone during you time here~" Laito's voice echoed around me, like a snake wrapping itself around its prey.

 _(Did he cut it?!)_ I thought placing the phone back and glancing around.

"I wonder where my Bitch-chan ran off to."

 _(Where is he?)_ I slowly backed away when I felt a prickle running down my back as I bumped into something and hands grasped my shoulders from behind.

"Take a guess." He purred into my ear.

I dug the heel of my shoe into his foot, elbowed him and once I was free, I ran again. _(Where? Where?!)_ I looked around desperate as I couldn't find a way to get out and before I knew it, I was back at the front door.

I took a turn and was in the room with the chairs again. _(What can I do?)_ I noticed that the one called Shu was still asleep on the couch.

 _(That window! Maybe he's there because it can open!)_

I quickly tiptoed to him and reached over carefully not to wake him, pulled on the window and to my surprise and relief it opened. _(I can get out!)_

"Such a lewd woman. Shoving her chest into a sleeping man's face." I flinched as I glanced down at him underneath me to see he had one eye open and was smirking.

 _(What should I do?)_ I looked up at the window that was open in my grasp. _(I can't let this opportunity slid!)_

I jumped onto Shu, which seemed to take him by surprise and used it to my advantage to pull the window wider, quickly slipped myself through and gravity did the rest. I fell and before I could close my mouth, I ate a lump of dirt and grass.

"Uh!" I spat as much as I could out.

"How bothersome." I heard a voice say above me. I tilted my head up to see Shu peering out the window and down at me. I didn't wait around to find out his next move and was running through the garden as fast as I could.

Panting hard, losing energy fast, and not watching where I was going thanks to the darkness of the night, since the moon seemed to have disappeared behind clouds. I slipped and fell, whatever it was that I fell into, cut and pricked at me, making me bleed and cry out in pain.

"Ah!" I cried as I attempted to stand up, pushing my hands down and felt something breaking through the skin on my finger and lodging itself in. I pull back my hand and noticed that I had fallen into a bunch of roses and had a thorn stuck in my finger.

"What the hell?!"

I tilted my head up to see Subaru looking down at me, anger clear in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me out of the roses and threw me to the ground.

I hit the ground hard, but was grateful for no longer being in the roses and being cut.

"Thank you…" I mumbled breathing hard as I pushed myself into a sitting position. Looking down at the thorn in my finger and with my nails, I tried to dig it out.

"How did you get out?" He asked looking down at me.

I glanced up at him. "I climbed out a window." I couldn't get the thorn out and decided to later. _(I first need to get out if this place.)_ I got to my feet quite unsteady and looked at Subaru, wondering what he was going to do next.

He smirked, something I wasn't expecting. "You got balls."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Or you're just an idiot that has a death wish."

"Do I have another option?"

He stared at me, his eyes going over my cut and pricked body and slowly started to glow. I took a step back to which Subaru took one forward.

Before I could react, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me into his chest. "You're blood smells delicious." He growled from the back of his throat, the sound vibrating through his body and into mine.

I froze. "I thought you wanted me to get out if here?" I asked recalling his 'get lost' comment.

"Shut it!" He snapped.

I could hear him sniffing at my neck.

"Please, let me go." I pleaded, the tightness in my throat making it hard to breath.

"Tch." I heard him say before pulling back and looking into my eyes. "You are going to learn you place here, if you want to live."

Suddenly, I saw something in his eyes, like an image of some kind of event, but before I could look further into it, he buried his face into the side of my neck.

"You're nothing but prey, and I'm the predator."

I felt something grazed over the skin of my neck.

"Fear me; hate me, just like the others."

Suddenly, skin breaking apart to let his fangs through and a scream erupted from my throat as the pain shot down my neck into my arm and down my body all the way to my toes.

I pushed against his shoulders, although it got worse with my struggles and pushing.

"N-No….Stop, it hurts…." I begged breathless from the pain. "Please."

Instead, his teeth went deeper, deeper to the point that I was sure he was biting into the bone. I heard him moan in pleasure, and his hold on me tightened as I let out another scream of pain.

The feeling of my blood rushing out the gaping wound and into his mouth, the sounds of him gulping, moaning, along with my whimpering was the only sound that filled the night.

 _(How can I still be awake from the amount of pain, don't people normally pass out by now?!)_

I begged that I would pass out, that I wouldn't have to take anymore if this. ( _Please, just one little wish for once come true.)_

Slowly black spots started to appear in my vision, the pain drifting away, and the feeling of becoming detached from my body and falling into darkness.

I weakly smiled and closed my eyes as everything went black.

.

 **Okay, so that was the first chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it and would appreciate reviews.**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad to see that I got reviews, follows and favs :-D I wasn't expecting anything but now that I did, YAY! ^^**

 **.**

 **I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers**

 **Nami Kuromajo is owned by** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **Hope you enjoy**

.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Familiarity

.

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

" _Nami…. Nami. Wake up baby." I felt the shaking coming from something holding onto my shoulders. "We're here." The soft but stern voice said._

 _I felt the pressure on my shoulders disappearing and slowly opened my eyes, blinking them over and over again to try to get the sleep out of them, as I saw the shadow of the person leaning back and then forward._

 _I stretched my arms over my head as a yawned escaped my lip, and tilted my head back to see the woman hovering over me with her hands lowering to my side. "Where are we?" I asked another yawn leaving my mouth as the belt around my waist was released with a click._

" _At a place I know will keep you safe." The woman answered as her hands grabbed my waist and picked me out my seat and slowly settled my feet on the ground, the cold air nipping at my body and making me shiver._

 _I quickly closed the distance between me and the woman and wrapped my arms around her lower half to steal her warmth. I smiled in my small victory. I closed my eyes feeling like I could go right back to sleep._

" _Nami, come on. This is no time to go back to sleep." The woman's said, the frustration breaking through her mask as she tried to calm herself._

 _I peered up at her as she took deep breaths, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm; pieces of her hair softly blew in the wind. She looked down at me, her eyes almost lifeless and smiled, but it seemed more sad than happy._

 _I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What's the matter?"_

 _She looked at me and I could see the corners glistening as tears came forth but didn't break free to run down her face yet. "Mama?" The worry and concern very clear in my voice as I squeezed her legs tighter in case she would disappear in front of my eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Nami." Her voice cracked as if she was holding herself back from crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better mother." She took a deep shaky breath in. I tighten my hold as much as I could as I felt the tears developing and my teeth cluttering together, suddenly feeling very cold. "But I promise I will make things right. I promise I will protect you from my mistakes." She leaned down to wrap her arms around my small frame._

" _Don't leave." I choked as the tears ran down my cheeks. "Don't leave me." I pleaded, I buried my face into her chest as I clawed at her back, trying to hold onto her and never let her break away from me._

" _Come, Nami." She pulled away from me, even though I tried so hard to not let her, and I saw her wiping away the tears from her face. I didn't even get a chance to wipe away mine as she grabbed me hand and pulled me along with her as we neared the house in front of us._

 _I dug my feet into the ground, but that did little help, and soon we were at the door and she was knocking. "Mama." I pleaded again in hope to change her mind._

" _Don't." She snapped back coldly, the sharpness in her tone cutting me deeply. I turned to look at the door and prayed that it wouldn't open, but as if to prove a point, it opened a second later._

" _Wh-what are you doing here?" The man before us asking clearly confused to see us._

" _I didn't know where to turn." My mom grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to stand in front of her. I looked up at the man through teary eyes, barely able to make out his appearance._

" _Please, you owe me." She begged, her grip on my shoulders tightening and making me uncomfortable. I pulled at my shoulders but she didn't ease up._

" _But…I can't." The man replied looking down at me and then back up at her. "You can't do this to me. And what about her?" He added as he pointed to me._

 _I held back the tears that wanted to come again and turned my head to look up at her. The sadness clears as day written across her face. "That's exactly why I'm doing this. I can't protect her anymore by myself, it's too dangerous. You're the only one I can turn to. Please!" The desperateness in her voice very much clear and making my heart squeeze in pain._

 _The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "How long?" He asked glancing back down at me. "I don't have anything prepared for her."_

" _Everything that is needed is in the car." She said pointing behind us at the car._

" _You haven't answered my question. How long?" He asked, staring at her intensely._

 _I looked up at her, waiting to hear her reply. Hope grew in me, hoping it won't be long before I could go back home, I grasped at it as if it was the only thing I had left._

" _I don't know." She said softly, looking away._

 _That hope died like a flower withering. I closed my eyes as I tried to be brave and not cry again but her hands on my shoulders lessened and before I knew what was happening she was walking away. Away from me!_

 _I looked at her as she went to the car and pulled out the bags from the back and just put them to the side, I took a step forward in shock as she turned to get into the car, not even glancing back at me._

" _MAMA!" I screamed, my body gaining a mind of its own as I begin to run to the car, but it wasn't even a few steps before arms grabbed at me and held me back. "NO! You can't leave me!" I cried pulling and hitting at the man as my eyes were glued to the car. "MAMA!"_

 _Slowly, the car disappeared until I couldn't see it any more, tears running down my face and making it hard to see anything as I blink to clear my sight. The man's hold on me lessened and I shook off his hands from my shoulders._

 _I started to run, run as fast as my legs would take me, calling over and over again. She couldn't just leave me!_

 _Soon my legs gave way and I fell to the ground crying and panting like an animal._

" _Why….?" It was a whisper that left my lips as I stared at the empty road ahead._

 **.**

 **Present**

I woke up gasping, the fear ran through my veins along with my rapidly beating heart, as if I was scared before I went to sleep and stayed in that state until I gained consciousness.

I slowly sat up, slightly disoriented as took in my surroundings, breathing heavily to match my heart that was slowly settling down, and noticed that I was on a king size pink and purple bed that almost felt like it was trying to swallow me, as the blankets wrapped around me like a snake.

I struggled with them, before finally breaking free and kicking the blankets away, and that's when I saw that I was dressed in a nightgown. I gripped it in a dazed state, feeling the fabric beneath my fingers.

My heart picked up speed as I realized that I didn't own something like this nor did I remember getting dressed into it.

I looked around, frantic, wondering where I was and what happened. From what I could see, I was in a bedroom that completely over did the pink and purple colours and was way too big for someone like me.

To the left of the room, I noticed that the bright pink curtains were parted open and could see that it was dark through the glass doors.

 _(Night? But the last thing I remember it was night. Is it the same night or another? How long have I been asleep?)_

I slowly got out the bed, my body slightly trembling from the panic that was currently gaining control, and lowered my feet to the pink patterned carpet that was oddly warm. _(Under floor heating?)_

I closed my shaking hands tightly as I tried to remember what happened and how I got here. My mind went blank as the only thing I could remember was being in a black limousine. What happened from then on was a mystery.

I grasped the side table by the bed to steady myself as I found it difficult to stand, and felt oddly light headed as black dots flickered in my vision.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, as I tried to calm my racing heart and figure out what happened last night. Taking in slow and steady breaths, my heart began to take on a normal pace.

"What happened last night? Is this the place where I am supposed to be staying?" I mumbled to myself as my knuckles massaged my forehead. I opened my eyes, glanced up and around the room and spotted my bags by the door.

Relief washed over me as I hurriedly grabbed my bags from the floor and dropped them on the bed as I unzipped one of them, revealing my normal clothes and underwear. I smiled to myself, pleased that I had my things and wasn't destined to wear only the nightgown.

I started digging around and pulling out some clothes that I wanted to change into and laid them on the bed as I pulled on the neck of the nightgown. The nightgown was giving me a weird feeling, like bad things happened to the person that last wore it. _(Why am I even wearing something like this if I have my clothes? What happened yesterday?)_

"So, you're finally awake, Tsunami." A male voice said with agitation behind me.

I jumped back from the bed, startled by the strangely familiar man that appeared out of thin air, my heart going back into its panic pace and my body shaking in fear. "Who-"

"I said Yours Truly would be your first everything," He cut in, striding towards me as I backed up into the pale purple wall, totally panicking about the closeness, who he was and what he was going to do. "But you kick me in the crotch and then run off to Subaru!"

He was obviously angry and slammed his hand beside my head, leaning close to my face. "You're mine, not his."

I froze as I stared into his sharp eyes. _(What is he talking about?!)_

He slowly reached up with his other hand and traced his cool fingers along my jaw line, making me flinch and tense as he trailed further down and rested on the curve of my neck, his sharp eyes looking intensely into mine before flickering to my neck.

"He healed you good, I can barely see his mark… but, I can smell him on you." He hissed, revealing fangs.

 _(Fangs?!)_ And suddenly, everything came rushing back to me and making me lose my balance. I leaned against the wall for support, and him taking advantage of my weak and shocked state, leaned into my neck.

"I will mark you all over your body for punishment." He licked his tongue cold against my warm skin.

I shivered in fear and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain and pushed against his shoulders in some hope to stop him but he grasped my wrists and pinned them to the wall.

 _(This can't be happening! I must still be dreaming! It's a dream. Just a dream.)_ I told myself as I felt his fangs graze over the skin of my neck, and then the tip of his fangs began to push in.

I tensed, expecting the insane pain.

"Everyone!" A cold voice said, interrupting Ayato and saving me. "You will be late!"

I breathed out in relief, my shoulders easing up from their stiff position as Ayato stepped back, irritation written on his face. "Shit! Not you again, Reiji." Bitterness was clear in his voice.

"Eh~ But they were getting to the fun part~" A voice giggled, making me stiffen again. "I was about to hear Bitch-chan's beautiful cry of pain~"

 _(That's Laito's voice!)_ I peered around Ayato to see Laito seductively lying on the bed. He noticed me eyeing him out and sent me a wink; that sly smirk perfectly in place, almost like a mask, a mask that hid the true Laito.

I cringed and shielded myself behind Ayato and out of his line of sight.

Everything about Laito sent alarm bells through my head. That smirk and playfulness in his voice was more terrifying than any of the other brothers. Something about him was just wrong and very dangerous. Just like my Dad once told me: The ones intelligent enough to hide their true selves are more dangerous than the ones that don't.

"You also need to get changed." Reiji said, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was then that I realized that I was standing very close behind Ayato and clinging to his sleeve. I glanced up at him to see he was smirking, his fang pocking out from the corner of his lip. "It seems she wants Yours Truly to carry on with claiming her."

 _(No! That isn't it! I was just using you to hide behind!)_

"There is no time for such things." Reiji said disgust clear in his voice as he coldly looked at me. "Hurry up and get changed."

"Yes!" I said before I could wonder why.

"Good. You two, leave the lady to get changed." Reiji command and in a blink of an eye the room was empty from any vampire's presence.

I looked around, not really believing they were truly gone and still having a panic-attack about my situation.

Once I confirmed that they were indeed gone, I turned to get dressed only to see my clothes from my bag were no longer out, and instead a uniform was in their place. A uniform I knew all too well. A uniform that I had been dreaming about since I found out about Ryouhei Academy, and a uniform I was suddenly feeling very sick to see.

It all made sense now; the outfits the brothers were wearing were from Ryouhei Academy.

I slowly walked up to the bed and felt the fabric of the uniform to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It was real. Very real. And all I felt was fear and anxiety settling in, instead of happiness and excitement. I swallowed hard as I picked up the clothes and checked the size. It was my size. _(How did they know?)_

I noticed my hands gripping the fabric shaking uncontrollably. I laid the uniform back on the bed and clenched my hands to stop the trembling, but it wasn't working at all.

 _(Keep calm. Breathe in, breathe out. Keep calm.)_ I felt like my throat was closing in and found it hard to get air in and out, my heart started to beat faster and faster.

I crouched down, hiding my head between my knees, trying to calm down and not suffocate on the fear that seemed to consume me _. (Everything is fine. Everything is going to be okay.)_ I told myself but another voice was screaming in the back that I was going to die and there was no escape.

 _(I can get out of this. I just need to stay calm and collected.)_ I slowly found it easier to breathe. My mind started to race with how I should go about all of this, how I should get away, how to survive.

I had gone into fight and flight mode, a normal human instinct the night I arrived, but now, I needed to think, to not get lost in my emotions of fear.

I need to be calculating, I need to be clever as to how I go about this. I wasn't dealing with normal humans, these were vampires. Vampires! If the night I arrived taught me anything, they were fast, appear out of thin air, have a super strong sense of smell, as well as hearing, but also very strong and seemed to have chosen me as some kind of bride for them, although Subaru said that I was their prey, so I didn't really know.

My mind racing through the memories and trying to figure out the questions; I closed my eyes as I tried to think everything through, although it slowly started to go into a chaos of thoughts and I felt it hard to breathe again.

"Ah…" I gripped my hair as I tried to stop a second panic attack. _(I can do this! I can get out of here! I can survive this.)_ I thought and then everything was destroyed by one single memory.

'Oh, right….he also said _try_ not to kill this one.'

I froze as I blankly stared at the pink carpet. My mind had gone quiet from my thoughts and only repeated that one sentence over and over again. _(Try not to. This one. Kill! )_

 _(There were others! And they had killed all of them?!)_

I started laughing, I don't know why but it was a helpless and empty laugh. "This isn't happening, right?" I laughed hard as I felt the tears running down my cheeks and my stomach felt sore.

I wanted to go home so badly, to crawl into my normal size bed and have a normal coloured room, and try to forget this nightmare that I was suddenly living.

I tilted my head back and stared up at the ceiling as slowly the laughter died from my lips.

I felt numb inside, like a part of me just died or hid away from sight. I closed my eyes as I felt like going to sleep and never waking up again. _(If only life would be kind enough.)_

I looked over at the uniform that was lying on the bed like it was laughing at my hopeless state and I felt anger taking over. _(No! I'm not going to die at their hands! It's my life! I'm not letting anyone have another word or say about it. I'm leaving this place. I will!)_

I stood to my feet at the new found power and turned to the uniform. I smirked, although it was empty and held no emotions.

"We will see who comes out laughing." I mumbled in a monotone voice.

…

I was dressed in a matter of seconds and went to check my appearance out in the mirror, everything was pretty much normal, except my wavy shoulder length pale lavender hair was now slightly messy and unkempt, my jade-emerald green eyes almost seemed like they were glowing, my fair skin had taken on a more pale look - maybe from all the stress over the last twenty-four hours - and I wasn't covered in cuts and my finger no longer had a thorn imbedded in it.

I wondered for a few seconds as to what happened to them, before remembering Ayato saying something about Subaru healing me. _(How did he heal me?)_ I imagined him holding his hands over my body and them glowing before all my cuts simply disappeared. _(Do vampires have, like, magical powers?)_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, startling me and making me jump in my skin. I cautiously eyed it and inched closer, passing a fireplace made out of marble and opened the door, and to my horror Ayato was waiting there. _(Is he stalking me?!)_

He smirked at me, grabbed my hand before I could react, and he walked at an almost inhuman speed down the endless corridors, basically dragging me behind him as I ran, trying to keep up and not trip over my feet; everything went by in a blur and before I knew it, we were in a limousine on our way to Ryouhei Academy.

It was mostly awkward silence that filled the limousine as all the brothers positioned themselves from each other and I was seated between Ayato and Laito. All I could do was cringe in my seat as I helplessly pleaded with my eyes at Reiji to do something to save me from them. He didn't though; instead he opened a book and started reading. _(Jerk!)_

"Ah~ Bitch-chan, you smell so delicious~" Laito purred in my ear as he leaned closer onto me and trailed his hand up my leg. I stiffened at his cold touch and watched in horror as it went further up until his hand disappeared under my skirt.

"Will you fucking stop that!" Subaru snapped and thankfully saving me from Laito's advances. I breathed out in relief and looked up at Subaru to see he was glaring at Laito. _(Does he care?)_

"Yes, she's mine, Laito! Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission!" Ayato snapped, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to his chest.

"Stop with the Yours Truly! I'm sick if it!" Subaru yelled as he sat forward and looked like he was ready for a fight.

A sigh cut through the arguing that filled the limousine and I looked up at Reiji as he closed him book that he was reading and stared at us.

Silence once again engulfed the air. Subaru sat back and turned to look out the window, Laito gave me some space but smirked like he found something amusing, and Ayato hold on my shoulders was eased up so I could pull myself away from him.

"That is for you." Reiji said pointing out the boxed juice on the table. "It's 100% cranberry juice, the best cure for weak blood."

I took it and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." Although I thanked him, I didn't really understand why he was giving me it.

"You need not thank me." He stared at me coldly. "You must become fully aware that you are our prey and drink that daily."

 _(There it is! The prey thing.)_ My grip on the box tightened as I fought to control myself. _(Keep calm.)_

"Her teeth are chattering." Kanato said smiling creepily at me. "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behaviour." He gripped the teddy and held it up to face me. "It's funny, so have a good look."

 _(What's wrong with him?)_ I tilted my head to the side as I studied him. He seemed taken aback by my reaction, he pulled the teddy back to his chest and scowled at me like I had ruined his fun.

"We are here." Reiji announced as the limousine came to a stop at a huge building, and for the first time since arriving at the Sakamaki's I felt excited. _(It's Ryouhei Academy! It's beautiful!)_ The building was lit up with lights and shone brightly in the darkness of the night, it almost seemed like I was dreaming it instead of it being my reality.

I was so fascinated that I was actually here at Ryouhei Academy, that I still didn't believe it as I got out the limousine, the cold night air nipping at my cheeks as I stared up in amazement at the academy before me. _(I'm really here.)_

As I took a step forward, wanting to touch the building to make sure it was real; a hand grabbed at me and pulled me back into a chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ayato hissed into my ear.

"To class." I tilted my head back and dazedly looked up at him. "Didn't Reiji say that we were late?"

"Indeed, we are late. Ayato, Laito, and Kanato, you best be on your way to class." Reiji said pushing up his glasses as he stared at them.

Shu lazily got out the limousine and sent a one eyed glance at me, the corner of his lips pulling upward into a small smirk, and shook his head before disappearing. I frowned at his behaviour, wondering what he was smirking about. _(Something perverted, I'm sure.)_

"Yeah…" Ayato mumbled as he started walking to the building, pulling me behind him like a dog.

"Ayato, Nami-san will stay here." Reiji said stopping us, well Kanato kept on walking on and Laito stuck around for some odd reason.

"What!" He snapped back, his grasp on my hand tightening and hurting me, but I didn't say anything and looked back at Reiji thankful he was saving me from Ayato.

"She's a first year, Ayato." Reiji clarified. "She will be with Subaru."

"Subaru!" Ayato jaw clenched together as he glared at him.

"Tch, why with me?" Subaru snapped, scowling as he glanced my way.

Laito giggled like he found something funny. "You say that like you're not pleased about it~" He smirked.

Subaru glared at him with hatred clear in his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, you pervert!"

"Really~ Back in the limo-"

"Silence you two." Reiji snapped in annoyance. "Ayato. Laito. Class. Now." Reiji was clearly angry as he looked at them with his sharp eyes that spoke more words than he could say.

"Tch." Was Ayato's reply and Laito giggled as he twirled on the heel of his shoes before striding off to the building.

 _(He's hiding something.)_ I thought as I watched him disappear into the academy.

Ayato glared at Subaru and then down at me, when he suddenly he pulled me into his chest and leaned close. "You're mine, not his. Remember that." He snapped before releasing me and pushing me back as he stomped off to his class.

I breathed out in relief for no longer having to be around Ayato. _(Maybe it's going to be okay…)_

"Nami-san." Reiji called.

I glanced back at them and slowly made my way closer to them well keeping my gaze fixed on the ground. "You will be with Subaru. Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"

 _(Whipping?)_ I tensed at the image of him with a whip and using it on me.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." I mumbled, still keeping my gaze down as I felt the prickling sensation come back and trail down the side of my face.

"You two better hurry." Reiji said directing his attention to Subaru who huffed and walked off.

I sent a glance up at Reiji, before running after Subaru.

I kept a few steps behind Subaru, as last night began to play in my head. I reached up to where I was sure he had bitten me and traced my fingers along my smooth healed skin. _(It was somewhere here, right?)_

I looked at the back of Subaru as he walked, when suddenly he stopped and glanced back at me.

"We're here." He said answering my question that I was sure written across my face. He grabbed the door and pulled it open to reveal a class in lesson. The whole class falling into silence as Subaru simply walked in, me rushing in behind him and closing the door.

I froze for a second as all eyes turned to me. I could hear a few people whispering 'who's she?' and 'what's she doing with Subaru?'

I glanced at the teacher who seemed to be shaking in fear well his eyes were glued to Subaru, not even noticing me. I glanced around wanting to sit down and turn invisible to all eyes that were currently on me when I heard. "Move."

Subaru was glaring down at the girl that was at a desk. She jumped up shaking badly as she grabbed her things but in her shaky and frightened state, she dropped some of her things to the floor and rushed to an empty seat in the front. He glanced back at me before huffing and sitting down at the desk next to the now empty seat and looked out the window.

I took the hint and made my way to the desk, picking up the fallen items from the floor and sat down, glancing at Subaru from the corner of my eye.

"Teacher." A student said, snapping the teacher out of his daze and he started the lesson again.

His voice was far in the background as I glanced at Subaru before fixing my eyes ahead.

 _(How am I going to get away from them?)_ I wondered. I was feeling conflicted, I was at my dream school but that meant living with a bunch of perverted, blood hungry vampires, who might one day kill me.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands as I tried to get a grip on what was important and what wasn't. I looked up at the teacher who was busy talking and wondered if there was any other way to get out this.

 _(Why are the brothers even like that? Just because they're vampire? I don't believe that, not everything is born bad and cruel. Did something happen to them? Why don't they like each other?)_ So many questions.

As I looked over at Subaru, I felt like he wasn't so bad. He had healed me, spent time to heal all the cuts and even removed the thorn, though he didn't have to. Maybe I was just trying to hope that they weren't all that bad and for some odd reason, I thought there was more to them that meet the eye.

As if Subaru was sensing me staring at him, he glanced back at me and suddenly white roses and a tower took over my vision.

I froze over, my nails digging into the desk as I tried to keep a hold on reality.

My heart was beating rapidly in fear of what was happening. I shook my head to try to clear the images from my head, when I saw a boy with white hair staring up at the tower and slowly the images became clear. A woman was in that tower, looking back down at the boy.

Slowly, the images disappeared and the classroom took form once again.

I glanced over at Subaru to see he was looking out the window again. ( _That boy was him, right?)_ I shook my head and tried to focus on the teacher, but all I could think about was what I saw.

 _(Am I going crazy?)_ I wondered in fear as I trembled uncontrollably.

 **.**

 **Okay, so I just wanted to clarify about the whole 'not-remembering-after-waking-up' thing, it's not mystical or anything.**

 **I actually experienced a similar situation when I was young and went away with my family for the holidays. On the first night there, I woke up and couldn't remember how I got there, where my family was or what was going on. It was terrifying and I screamed the whole place down in my panic. My family still joke about it, but it wasn't funny!**

 **Anyway**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and would appreciate reviews.**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I have many excuses for not updating for awhile, however I will just cut it short.**

 **Life is crazy, strange, weird, and straight up insane! However, I still have to live no matter if everyone around me is insane!**

 **So that is it, I'm not going to give you guys my pity story, I'm just going to leave it at that. ^-^**

 **.**

 **I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers**

 **Nami Kuromajo is owned by** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **.**

Chapter 3: The Line Between the Insane and Sane

 **.**

( _Okay so that just happened...)_

I felt sick to my stomach, like it was in a big knot of emotions and my heart pounding in my chest so loudly that it was the only thing I really heard, the teacher's voice sounding far away in the background.

I didn't really know how to take seeing a vision or whatever you may call it. Whatever it was left me feeling like I stepped into a limbo-like state, slightly disorientated about my surroundings and confused as to what happened, trembling in my skin like I was freezing cold but really only feeling empty and drained.

( _Is something wrong with me?)_ I questioned as I stared down at the wooden desk like it might have the answers written on it, instead it had some names and drawing on it, very helpful. Not!

I shook my head going blank as to how to think or feel, like I had gone numb from head to toe in shock even though I could feel my heart rapidly beating, it felt almost like I was detached and experiencing it all from the outside of my body.

I glanced from the corner of my eye at the white haired vampire on my left as he seemed to stare out the window lost in his own thoughts.

 _(What's going on with me?)_ I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing to which I forgot to do in my shocked state. _(Maybe it's nothing, maybe I….)_ My thoughts drifted off into silence, and I shook my head once again as the feeling of being sick settled in my stomach when I thought of the vampire sitting next to me.

 _(Something is really wrong with me.)_ Whatever that vision or hallucination was; there would be no point in worrying about it now, because I had things that needed my utmost attention, and that was…Vampires. I couldn't lose track of what I needed to do, and that was get the hell away from the nightmare that I somehow walked straight into.

A loud bell rang out, the sound ringing through the classroom and making me almost jump out of my skin and I bashed my knees up against the desk in my startled state, letting out an unintentional hiss of pain as it flashed up and down my legs. Rubbing my right knee that seemed to have taken on most of the assault from the under desk attack, I looked up as students closed their books, gathered their bags, before walking out the door talking to one another.

I noticed a few girls glancing at me, whispering to each other and sending me a few more looks before leaving. _(What is that about?)_ I wondered, furrowing my brows at their secretive behaviour.

"Get moving!" A growl beside me had me jumping and groaning in frustration as I hit my right knee against the desk once again. I sent a glare up to the left of me only to flinch back at the person who growled. His red eyes stared down at me with an even angrier glare that dared to be challenged. I cringed and weakly smiled up at him.

"Are you deaf? Get moving!"

I stared up at him in a slight daze when he snarled loudly and I was jumping back and out my seat, knocking the desk slightly with the side of my hip and a few things fell to the floor.

I sighed in annoyance and pain as another twinge went down the right side of my hip.

I heard him huff out in irritation and I quickly kneeled down to collect the things and as I reached to pick up a pen with a cat symbol on it, vaguely aware that I didn't have one - it must have been part of the items that I picked up at the beginning of class - a hand reached out at the same time. I stopped just short of touching whoever it was, and looked up; expecting to meet furious red eyes instead met soft brown ones. I instinctively flinched back, a hurt looked flashing through her eyes before regaining their soft state. "Um….you…um…picked up….some…of my things…." She mumbled, her face going a slight shade of pink.

I felt mine also heating up. ( _Come on! This is not the time to be socially awkward!)_ "Uh, yeah." I managed to squeak out sheepishly, grimacing at the sound. _(Come on Nami! She's not a vampire; she's not going to bite.)_

I wasn't really good at social interactions with people or making friends for that matter. I'm normally shy around people and also make a fool of myself when put into situations that desires actual communications or body movement.

At my last school, I didn't really have much of a social life and spent most of my time in the library reading away. Don't get me wrong, I loved reading, to be able to be transported to a different world through words is amazing, but my Dad on the other hand insists I socialize, as in his words 'finds it weird to have a daughter that spends most of her time hiding away' although he wasn't much better than me, he didn't have much friends, was always worrying and complaining if I got home too late and spent more time hidden away from people than I did.

I sighed as I picked up the last of the items from the floor and stood up carefully as the pain still pounded at my hip, realizing that Subaru was no longer around, suddenly feeling a tight sensation in the pit of my stomach forming. _(What if one of them appears now that he's gone?)_ I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly feeling dry at the thought and quickly turned my attention back to the girl in front of me.

She smiled weakly, holding out her hand. "Um…can I have my pen back?" She mumbled her eyes trained on the floor.

I quickly realized that I still held one of her things in my grasp. "Uh….yeah, sure." I looked through the objects coming across the pen with the cat symbol printed on it. I handed the pen to her quickly, slightly making skin contact with her warm and soft hand as I laid the pen in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you." She mumbled again, her eyes flickering back and forth before turning on her heels and hurriedly walked out the class, rushing off to her next class and leaving me alone, well not alone since the teacher was still here, looking through the papers on his table like they were the most important thing in the world.

I sighed as I had no choice left and went up to his desk. He didn't acknowledged me at first, keeping his head down and eyes fixed on the papers until I cough softly, letting him know of my presence if he didn't know before.

He sighed and muttered under his breath, however it was too soft that I couldn't hear anything and glanced up at me with what looked to be an impatience look on his face. "Yes." He snapped. "What do you want?!"

I flinched, taken aback from his sudden change of personality. One minute shaking in his pants looking like he's going to pee himself and now, being an arrogant and self important jerk.

"Ah…sorry, I don't know where my next class is." I mumbled, my eyes trailing down to the papers since they held a less intimidating look to them.

A sigh was heard before a mutter of words under his breath, but this time I could catch a few words of what he said. "Why me…today…..I hate….these rich kids...pain…." I flinched back when his voice jumped an octave higher and louder. "Shouldn't you have someone showing you around or something? I'm sorry, but I have another class starting so I can't help you. Please leave and go look for someone else to assist you."

I stared at him for a few seconds, slightly shocked and surprised by his bluntness. "Yeah….okay." I trailed turning and escaping the classroom from the hostility of the teacher.

Once outside the room I released a breath of air that I didn't know I held and glanced around, questioning what I should do next when a bell went off in my head. _(WAIT! What the hell am I even doing?!)_ I had totally gotten into the role of being the new student that I forgotten the real reason that I should be worried about. _(Damn it, why do I keep forgetting?!)_ Maybe the reason I kept forgetting was because I was in denial, denial about the whole situation of being held captive by vampires. Vampires! Seriously?!

An insane laugh threatened to take control again, bubbling up; I bit my lower lip, fighting it back. Now wasn't the time to lose control. Laughing about my situation isn't going to save me.

I shook my head from my thoughts and blocked out my emotions, deciding for a split second to turn back to confront the teacher and ask for his help but immediately thought differently. I couldn't go around telling people that I was being held captive by vampires, they would think I was crazy! No, I needed to think clearly and logically about my next step.

I needed to get away, simply and easy right. Just get in a car and drive away from the insanity of this world that I stepped into. But what was that saying again? Easier said than done? Yup, that was totally true. For that matter, I needed to know where the _**hell**_ the exit of Ryoutei Academy was first to get to a car! That was a mission to its self!

I started walking, in hope that I would somehow find my way out, and get away, and as much as it sounded lovely to wonder the empty halls in the middle of the night for ten minutes, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and any minute caged by someone. The voice in the back of my head screaming that I was playing with fire and was going to get burnt if I kept on with my path of action.

The tingling feeling had once again appeared and was travelling all over my body, giving me this coldness that crept on my skin leaving behind goose bumps and my heart racing as if it was telling me to start running as it was too late and I was going to get caught.

I glance over my shoulder a couple of times, rubbing my hands up and down my arms in hope of getting rid of the goose bumps, and almost jumping out my skin when I heard a loud voice from one of the classrooms as a teacher seemed to be yelling at them about something.

The anxious feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach again.

This plan sounded so easy and less dangerous in my head than it seemed to be in action, like any second one of the brothers would step out of the shadows and punish me for trying to escape.

I tried to distract myself from the absence of human presence in the hall by looking out the windows, however because of it being pitch black outside all I saw was my reflection that had me almost tripping over my own feet and my heart skipping a beat.

My eyes were glowing bright green, my breath catching in my throat in horror and surprise. _(What the hell!)_ I leaned further to the window, hands touching the cold glass as I questioned if I was seeing correctly. _(I look like something out of a horror movie!)_ I peeled my eyelids further open with my fingertips. _(Yup, they are really glowing…..)_

A chill ran down my spine at the thought, and I took cautious steps back from the glass, my eyes stuck on the sight in front of me. I clenched my hands together when I noticed that they had started to tremble and the feeling of the coldness enveloping me. _(What's happening to me?)_

"Meow." The sounded echoed down the hall, my eyes snapping away from the image and spinning around quickly to confront the sound.

There a few meters in front of me sat a black cat with a white dot on its chest, its tail flicking from side to side as its green eyes met mine.

I gasped in shock, my brows rising. "Midnight?!" I blinked repeatedly, my heart racing in my ears making it hard to even hear my breathing. "Wha-What-What are you doing here? No, it can't be." I shook my head. _(Is this another thingamajig? Vision? Hallucination? Whatever!)_

"Meow." The cat stood up, turning to walk off down the corridor, sending a glance back at me and with the flick of its tail ran off.

"Mid-Midnight?!" I cried, quickly gaining my bearings and chasing after the cat.

 _(It can't be. It can't be.)_ I kept repeating the thoughts over in my head as I raced after the cat that always seemed to disappear just as I saw it tail rounding the corners of the hallway. _(She should still be back at home!)_ "Midnight!" I called out, growing frustrated with the chase. "Wait!"

I ran down the halls, down stairs, more hallways, and more stairs, before I pushed open a door, stepping outside, and the cold air burning as it slapped me across the face as it rushed over me.

Panting badly I choked out. "Mid-" The name dying on my lips as my lungs burnt in the need of air. I hunched over, gasping. "Uh! I really need to start exercising more." _(Especially if running is going to become my daily routine.)_

Straightening up a bit, as the burning in my lungs seemed to subside I glanced around, noting a few things. One, although I was outside, it wasn't the outside I was hoping for. Two, it seemed that I had come to a garden-like area with trees, flowers and benches with the lights from the building illuminating the place. And three, the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, I walked over to a bench and sat down in the intention of letting my body relax. Although that was short lived as I face palm at how stupid I was for running after a cat that I knew for sure wouldn't actually be here. "Uh….maybe I am losing my mind…."

I leaned back into the bench, hanging my head back, covered my face with my arm and breathing out a puff of warm air into the cold night sky. My mind went blank and I liked it that way. No worrying, no thoughts, no problems. Just like my Dad once told me 'As soon as you start looking for a solution that's when you create a problem.'

Okay, maybe in this instance he isn't really a good role model….

Closing my eyes, while my arm still covered half of my face I listened to the beating of my heart that was now almost back to normal and the wind that blew through my hair almost playfully. I smiled at the nice feeling of my hair being played with. I still felt drained after that vision-thingy, my eyes feeling very heavy and I was sure if I closed my eyes now that I would go straight to sleep.

A soft chuckled echoed in my ears. "You know….if Reiji found out that you were skipping your classes….he will punish you." The male voice mumbled very softly from my left.

My eyes snapped open, my heart skipping another beat, however I didn't move or flinch, only when I heard a sigh did I slowly move my arm away, sending a glance to the male. It was the eldest son, Shu aka the pervert.

He was under one of the trees, leaning his upper body up against it well his legs were stretched out on the grass. He opened one eyes to address me before closing it again and released another sigh.

He didn't move, so neither did I.

I just sat there watching him for a few moments, watching as his chest raised and lowered with his breathing. He didn't seem very intimidating compared to the rest of the brothers now that I watched him carefully. _(Wait? Do vampires need to breathe? Aren't they, like, immortal and have….no heart? They are undead, right?)_ It was then that I realized that I didn't even know that much about vampires and if any of the stories about them were even close to the truth.

"What are you looking at, lewd woman? …..Thinking of shoving your chest into my face again while I sleep?" He smirked and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"No!" I snapped back, standing to my feet with the intentions of getting away from him. "I didn't shove my chest into your face! I was trying to climb out of the window and not to wake you up…..so…I…..kind of….climb over you….." I trailed off, remembering that I accidently… kind of did, have my upper body pushed up into his face. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment at the thought.

Shu chuckled softly as if he could see my red face full of shame with his eyes closed.

I poked out my tongue at him in anger and glared at him. "Well, I wouldn't have done that if you weren't in the way!" A thought flashed in my head, wondering if I could act this way towards him, what if I angered him. _(Maybe I shouldn't push the boundaries with him.)_

But that thought went out the window when he chuckled quietly again. "Then I would have missed all the fun."

I felt my face get even hotter. _(Uh, I hate boys, they really are like dogs.)_ I tried to come up with another come back when he sighed all of the sudden and mumbled "How bothersome."

I frowned at his words, when suddenly I felt the prickling down my back. I froze over at the realization of the cold presence behind me, my heart starting to beat faster again. "Nami-san." My name on his tongue was as cold as a knife and hid a dangerous undertone

I flinched, and jumped forward, spinning on my feet to quickly face him only to be met with red eyes that pierced me in half. "I believe you should be in class. Why are you not?" His eyes held me in place like a doll on a string as the words echoed in my head. _"You will be with Subaru. Unless you want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?"_

I felt the uneasy sickness coming back again. "Um…Uh…" My mouth went dry and my tongue felt like sandpaper as I tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Subaru left me." The words rushed out and dripping in fear.

Finally, his cold eyes left mine to look over at Shu. "How appalling." His eyes narrowing at his older brother. "You truly are a disgrace to the family name." His tone held a hidden anger to it. I shivered uncontrollably as the air around us seemed to drop a few degrees.

Shu didn't say anything, it actually seemed like he had fallen back asleep. Turning his attention back to me, his once again held me in place and carrying on with our conversation. "Is that so? Then I will see to it that Subaru gets his punishment-

"Wait, Subaru didn't do anything wrong!" I interrupted as Reiji finished his sentence seeming to completely ignore me however his eyes sharpening in a warning.

"As so will you for not finding another way to get to your class and socializing with this good-for-nothing." He said, sending a glance in Shu's way as he finished.

I froze again. _(Punishment…..)_ My eyes grew at the thought of being whipped for missing one class. _(Seriously, isn't that I bit much!)_

But his eyes told me it all. He seemed almost pleased with the idea of torturing me for one little mistake. Like he actually wanted me to make a mistake just so he could.

 _(He's a sadistic!)_ I unintentionally gulped loudly, his eyes hardening at the sound like I had displeased him once again. I cringed, the words to apologize right on the edge of my tongue for displeasing him when he held up his hand to silence me.

"I don't need your pathetic human begging and pleading; you will oblige and not cause a scene. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" I almost shouted my voice cracking.

"Good, I will now show you to your next class, and I will see to it that if the next time you do not fulfil your duties as student, you will be severely punished." He said turning to the door and pulling it open and not even waiting for me as he walked on, me quickly following after him.

I nodded at his words; passing through the doors and as I slowly closed them, sent a glance in Shu's direction to see he was no longer there. For some odd reason, I felt abandoned, but shook that feeling away and quickly hurried after Reiji making sure to keep a few steps behind him.

 _(I should have gotten away well I could.)_ I thought, feeling like a failure as I stared at the back of Reiji's head, his black hair at the end swing back and forth as he walked. _(Who knows when I will get another opportunity like that again?)_

As I watched him walking in front of me, I couldn't help but question how he knew I was there with Shu. I thought back to the prickling feeling I got as I walked down the hall in my escape, and wondered what it meant.

Reiji stopped and me slowly down to his side as he knocked on the door of the classroom, my gaze on the ground.

The door opened to reveal a woman with a huge chest standing before us with a bright smile on her face. "Ah! Reiji-san, how may I help you?" Her voice squeaky and loud as she threw a piece of her bleach blonde hair behind her

I closed my eyes as my ears cried out in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your class-" Reiji started sounding actually sincere.

"Oh! Don't worry about it my dear." She giggled, swinging her hair around and pushing playfully on him chest.

I crocked a brow, watching this with bewilderment and amusement, a part of me wanted to laugh at her failed attempt of flirtation with Reiji, just managing hold back a snort at the scene before me. Clearly this woman had worse taste in men than her fashion sense. Reiji sent a cold glare down at me to end my amusement with the situation.

The woman regarded me with curious eyes. "Oh my, is this your girl-"

"She is a relative of mine that is staying with us for a while." He added quickly before she could get any ideas about our relationship….which we didn't have, unless you called being a blood bag for vampires a relationship or as they seem to like to call me, prey.

 _(Stay for a while?)_ I swallow at the thought. The way he said it made me feel anxious and not at all excited of the probability of leaving. After all, nothing that happened or had been said recently has shown my leaving of the vampires – whole and heart still beating – a possibility.

"Oh….Alright!" She smiled brightly at us or more at Reiji than me.

"I believe she is one of your students." Reiji informed, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. I wondered if it was in a way for him to say to the woman to F off without actually verbalising it.

"She is? Ah! Yes! I was getting a new student in my class today! I totally forgot!" Her voice somehow getting louder and squeaker by the second.

I used all my will power not to cover my hands over my ears and stood there grimacing in pain.

"Please, come, come, come, come!" She ushered me into the class and away from Reiji's cold aura. "There is a seat open over there by Sakamaki Subaru, please take a seat! He's the one with that looks like an albino." She smiled even brighter, her mouth somehow going from ear to ear in the big smile, like in some horror show.

I nodded and quickly made my way over to Subaru. As I pasted to take a seat I heard him grumble something under his breath something about me 'stinking of the lazy bastard' but didn't think too much about it. I had more important things to worry about, and that was punishment that I was sure waiting for me when Reiji gets a hold of me again. It seemed like today was those days where I was going to be late and in trouble no matter how hard I may try.

I cringed at the thought however my thoughts were distracted by the squealing of the teacher as she started the lesson once more, most of the boys' heads bouncing up and down with her chest as she skipped over to the board.

 _(Ahhhh….my life.)_ I thought shaking my head and burying my face in my hands, feeling like going to sleep right then and there. _(It used to be so simply….how the hell did I end up in such a bizarre and supernatural situation?)_

"Alright!" The teacher squealed earning a huff from Subaru as his face warped like he was in pain.

I turned to look him over when I remembered something. _(He has strong hearing, right?)_ I thought back to the first time I met him and he was yelling about me being too loud. I giggled at his face, earning soft growl from him as he sent me a death glare, but that didn't stop the grin that formed and a few more giggled to escape. A few more giggles parted from my lips as I smugly smiled about his pain, the sleepy feeling coming and going. _(Yeah…karma is a bitch, and oh how I'm loving it right now.)_

…

I sat there through the class, giggling and wincing, each time the teacher's voice reached new impossible heights and Subaru's face twisted and twitching in pain until he seemed like he couldn't take anymore, standing abruptly and slamming his hands on the desk.

I quickly covered my hands over my mouth, questioning if he was going to take out his anger on me for laughing at him.

"Now, Subaru-kun." The woman placed her hands on the side of her hips, looking at him like a mother would, scolding their child for doing something wrong. "You know if you storm out this class one more time-"

"Your fucking voice is like nails to a board!" He yelled kicking the chair back. "I'm can't take one fucking more second! I rather be tortured by _that man_ than listen to you!"

The woman quickly jumped into his way as he stormed to the door, placing her hands on his chest. "Subaru! I promised your brother that I wouldn't let you get a bad reputation, for your sake and the family's."

"Screw Reiji! Screw them all!"

"Now that's no way to speak about your beloved brother." Her face stern and worried as she looked up at Subaru as he towered over her.

"I don't fucking care!" His voice dropped to a growl as he said the next words. "If you don't fucking move right now, I promise you that I will kill you and your fucking squeaky voice, do you hear me woman."

And just like that, she stepped to the side and Subaru stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I couldn't hold back any more of my laughter at the scene; the whole thing was hilarious to watch. This thirty-something old blonde-bimbo that I'm sure even with her high heels on stood around 5'2 with a her squeaky voice trying to calm down a 5'10 vampire with serious anger issues. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one that thought that as a few giggles started appearing through the class and some boys quickly jumping up from their seats to comfort the distraught teacher as she cried about her voice.

"Ya know that's not the first time he's done that."

I wiped away a few tears that ran down my cheeks looking over to the person that spoke to me. It seemed to be a girl, her clothes not tidy at all and her hair sticking up like she had just gotten out of bed.

"You don't say." I giggled, smiling sleepily at her.

"Yeah, actually this was the longest I've ever seen him in class for." The girl chuckled, sitting back and kicking her legs up on the desk. "Guess I lost the bet."

"Bet?" I asked, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Yeah, we have a bet in this class to see how long he will stay or even pitch up at all. I betted that he wouldn't even last five minutes this time. I guess he really wanted to put up a front for ya." She smirked.

My smiled dropped. "For me?"

"Yeah, that seat where ya sitting. That boy over there, he used to sit there. As soon as Subaru came in he kicked him out of his seat and told him to sit somewhere else." The girl chuckled looking forward to the teacher that now had snort trailing down and saying how she was just trying to help Reiji-san.

 _(It was just like what happened in the first class.)_ I frowned wondering what was going on with Subaru. Was this normal for him? I yawned again, rubbing my eyes with me hand as they seemed to have grown harder to keep open and my body feeling overly heavy.

"So are ya really a relative of theirs?" The girl brought me back from my thoughts.

"Ah….yeah….I guess." I mumbled looking down at the desk; I didn't really like lying to people.

"Hmmmm." She hummed. "Ya not the first ta say that."

I glanced up at her as she swung back and forth on the chair legs. "The first?"

"Yeah, there've been quite a few girls that have lived with the Sakamaki's" She tilted her to the side and then back as if regarding the topic and then dismissing it. "Some say they are close relatives, others not but they all have their time before leaving again."

I hunched forward, my body too heavy to hold up anymore.

"So when ya leaving?" The girl's voice disappearing into nothingness as I stared down at the desk in front of me, zoning out into my thoughts.

There were others, I knew that, the first day I arrived they mentioned something along those lines of brides and try not to kill this one.

 _(Uh, my head…..)_ I grasped my head, everything going hazy. I tried to stay awake and think everything through.

Was this really my life, was I really going to die by their hands. No, I already made that decision. I was going to get away from them. My life, my decisions, my choice, and I choose to live away from them.

However, the words that Reiji spoke just a couple of moments age swirled around in my head. _"She is a relative of mine that is staying with us for a while."_

He didn't think I was going to be here for long.

How many times has he said that? How many others were before me? How many died by their hands? They were murderers, murderers that were also monsters. Monsters that shouldn't exist!

And yet, I was living with them, living in a world that was supposed to be just in the world on the mind.

"Hey, ya okay? Wow, what's wrong with ya eyes?! Hey, can ya hear me?! Hey! Teacher! Something's wrong with the new chick! I think we should get her ta the nurse!" I heard a voice sounding very far away calling out to me.

Everything seemed to get darker and hazer, almost like I was drifting off into the darkness of the world.

Maybe I had become insane, maybe all of this was just in my mind…..however if this wasn't just a figment of my imagination, and then how sane was everyone else to believe these monsters didn't exist.

If I was the sane one, then how insane was everyone else, to live in the realm that they called reality, if that…. was just a figment of their imagination…..

 **.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and would appreciate reviews.**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers**

 **Nami Kuromajo is owned by** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **.**

Chapter 4: The Nightmare To Confront

 **.**

" _Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!" I called excitedly, a huge smile on my face as I ran through the house, my hands cupped together as a bright green light shone through them. My hair was tied back into pigtails that bounced up and down as I half skipped, half ran, my face covered in mud and sticks with pieces of leaves clinging to my hair. I ran through the kitchen, almost slipping on the tiles and came to a halt just in the hallway facing the open front door as two men stood before me._

" _Daddy!?" I called my smile disappearing from the tension that filled the air as one of the men turned his head to look at me._

 _His face twisted in worry and fear. "Nami?" He looked at the other man and glanced back at me once more. "Nami, go to your room." He said sternly with an undertone warning to it that I didn't understand. I glanced between him and the stranger, and then back at him. "Daddy?"_

" _Nami! I told you go to your bedroom!" He snapped, glaring at me, still sending a warning. I flinched and backed away in hurt from his tone, everything going blurry as the tears started to form in the corner of my eyes._

" _Now, now. There's no need to be so hostile with a young girl." The man chuckled, patting my dad's shoulder as if to reassure him but only made him stiffen even more._

" _Nami." Dad looked at me, his eyes now pleading with me when they flickered down to my hands, and filled with fear. "RUN!" His voice echoed around me as the house seemed to warp and become disjointed._

 _I franticly looked around as the walls seemed to reach out to me, making me jump and cry out in fear and my heart started to beat loudly in my ears. "RUN NAMI!" I looked back at him as the man sent him flying backwards out the house and the door shutting loudly behind him just as I saw him land on the ground outside._

 _I whimpered, backing away in fear as the man turned his full attention on me._

" _Now, now, young girl." He slowly started to stride towards me, a dark smile forming on his face. "Why don't you come with me, and end all the problems right here and now."_

 _My shaking hands still cupped together around the light glowed brighter with each step of his. "W-what d-do you w-want?" I stuttered my voice cracking and the tears daring to blur my sight as I blinked repeatedly to clear them._

 _He chuckled again and shook his head from side to side. "Uh uh. That's for me to know and for you..." My heart missed a beat as my back hit against the wall and I came to a halt, cornered and trapped. The man reached out for me and I cringed back as his hand grazed over my face, trailing up my hair. His eyes sharpened as he took in my appearance. "Where is she?"_

 _I shook my head, not understanding his question; the tears now were running down my face. "I don't-"_

" _Nami! Nami!" My Dad's voice cut me off as I heard him banging on the door. "Daddy!" I cried, begging for him to come and save me._

 _The man chuckled once more, not even noticing dad's banging, before looking around. "Pathetic. You are just going to hide away and let your daughter pay what you owe?" His eyes rested on me once again. "Either way, it's a win-win for him."_

 _I whimpered as he reached out for me. "Daddy!"_

" _Nami!" A woman's voice echoed in my head as a bright green light overtook my vision._

.

My eyes snapped open, my heart beating fast and out of control, and for a second all I could see was white until it slowly faded away and took in the white curtains that surrounded me.

I laid there for a second more, letting my brain catch up to what I had just dreamt. I didn't remember ever experiencing something like that during my childhood, but then again, most of my childhood had many missing pieces to it.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, releasing a breath of air and clearing my head, feeling much rested and less drained.

"Ah, it seems our little patient is awake!" A male voice sang.

My eyes shot open and I glanced to the side just as the white curtain was swept back to reveal a young looking man with blonde hair and a white doctor's coat on. He smiled softly down at me as he spoke. "Hello. How are you feeling?"

I tilted my head to the side to get a better view of him without having to sit up, he was very good looking. "Good, I suppose. Um...where am I?"

"That's good news. Oh, you are in the infirmary, you collapsed during second period and were brought here by a few students."

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say. I slowly pushed myself up and leaned back against the headboard as the doctor went and brought back a glass of water and some crackers. He handed the glass to me first, letting me take a few gulps before giving the crackers to me, to which I gladly snacked on, my stomach making a loud grumble of approval, my face flushing with embarrassment.

He disappeared again behind the curtains, only to reappear this time with a chair. He sat down, closing his legs and rested the clipboard on his knee with a pen in hand. He looked up at me and gave me another soft smile as he asked "When last have you eaten?"

I tilted my head to the side as I thought. _(When last have I had something?)_ "Um...I had… a cranberry juice this morning...u-uh wait, n-n-not this morning, uh this night!" I guess I wasn't really used to the 'going to school during the middle of the night' thing yet. I smiled sheepishly and he jotted down on his clipboard.

"I see, and to eat?"

I shrugged, shaking my head as I had no idea when last it was that I actually consumed a meal. I still didn't know how long I was asleep. It might've been a few hours to days to weeks, any longer than that and I think I would be freaking out.

"I see." He laid the pen down and looked back up at me, his face taking on a serious tone. "I know many female students are...dieting...however, your body still needs food to function. If you don't, the possibility of you ending up here every night is very high."

I nodded as he carried on speaking. I couldn't tell him that actually I wasn't one of those girls. I very much loved to eat and the only reason why I didn't have breakfast... dinner? Whatever! Was because of the vampires that seemed to currently be staving me.

"Do you understand me?" He asked as he ended his lecture.

I nodded and mumbled a yes.

"Good, now school is going to be over in the next ten minutes. You can stay here until it's time to go-"

A bell went off in my head. "Wait! Ten minutes?!"

"Yes." He nodded his head.

I had ten minutes to get away! I threw the blankets off me and jumped up, almost falling over when black spots appeared again but thankfully went away faster this time, leaving behind a small headache, but I could cope with that. "I got to go!" I pushed past the doctor and rushed to the door as he tried to stop me, grabbing for me.

"Calm down now. There's no need to rush." He firmly grabbed my shoulders, turning me to face him, his eyes capturing mine. "Calm down Nami."

I immediately stopped struggling, my body relaxing and the feeling of impending doom subsided into nothing.

"Come and sit down and finish your crackers, okay?"

I dazedly nodded, letting him lead me away from the door and back to the bed as he seated me back down on the side and handed me the crackers once more. I carried on snacking on them, feeling like I was numb from head to toe and not really tasting the saltiness of them.

"Who are you?" I mumbled inaudibly to anyone else beside myself.

"You can call me Dr. Reinhart." He smiled softly. "You should get some more rest well you still can."

I nodded again, laying back on the bed and Dr. Reinhart pulling the blankets up to my chin. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job. Now sleep."

And like that my eyes closed and everything went black once more.

...

"What a disgrace." The words sharp and cold startled me awake; however I didn't move or open my eyes to let him know I was. I didn't want to face the new reality of my life. I would rather go to sleep and never wake up than deal with them again.

I felt something cold brush across my face and into my hair, in a stroking motion only to start over again. "Ah~ I think she looks adorable~" My stomach twisted at the purr of his voice right in my ear and my heart skipped a beat. _(Laito! He's here as well?!)_

"Subaru! I told you to look after her." Reiji snapped, dismissing Laito's remark. A 'tch' was Subaru's response. "Subaru!"

"I told you that no one touches what's Yours Truly, get away from her Laito!" Ayato yelled and I felt the bed dip as extra pressure was added. Shuffling and a yelp as something landed hard on the floor was heard but I didn't dare open my eyes, not even when I felt a presence shift up behind me, my stomach twisting in disgust. "I should look over her, she is Yours Truly property!" Ayato snapped and I felt something wrap around my waist, and the presence pressing up against my back and just increasing my disgust. A cold breath brushed into my hair and it took everything to not jump up out of the bed and run for the door.

"How about Teddy and I look over her." Kanato chuckled darkly as a loud growl overlapped with his sending a cold shiver down my spine.

"Let me look after her. I'm sure to look after her _very_ good~" Laito slyly said and I could image him with that smirk in place.

 _(Ugh! Gross! Are they all here?!)_ Now I really didn't want to open my eyes to confront them or the person behind me.

"Enough! She is a first-year! Subaru is supposed to be looking over her." Reiji silenced them.

I could just image the cold look he was giving all of them.

"How long are you going to pretend to sleep? I don't have patience to tolerate your pathetic game."

My heart skipping another beat at his words, and reluctantly I peeled open my eyes only to wish I never did.

The first face I saw was Laito, his green eyes burning into mine as he slyly grinned, his arms crossed over and laying on the bed with the right side of his face resting on them, inches from my face. I quickly diverted my gaze up to Reiji that was standing to the right behind Laito's crouching form, glaring down at me with cold, sharp eyes, Kanato on the left side behind Laito creepily smiling at me. Changing directions, I noticed Subaru was standing further to the right side, a scowl in place, arms crossed over his chest and eyes burning in anger. I flinched back into the presence behind me and Ayato groan in my ear, his arm still possessively wrapped around my waist only to tighten a bit, like in a warning.

I froze over, not daring to move, consciously aware that my heart was now beating hard again and wondering how much longer my heart last at this rate if it was always in a frightened state, I was pretty sure it wasn't good for your heart to always be beating fast.

Reiji sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Let's go, I don't have time for this nonsense." He turned, walking to the door, Kanato following after him and revealing that on the bed next to mine, there laid Shuu, looking fast asleep like usual. Laito didn't move for a second, still grinning when a growl from behind me had him rolling his eyes, standing up and looming over me as he sent me a wink before following after Reiji.

I released a weak sigh when the door closed behind them but neither Ayato nor Shuu nor Subaru made a move to follow. I glanced over at Shuu and then over at Subaru wondering what they were thinking.

"Fuck off." Growl Ayato, his arm tightening even more, and making it slightly difficult to breathe, my eyes widened in fear and my heart picking with speed.

"You first." Subaru growl back baring fangs.

"How troublesome." Shuu sighed shifting to sit up. "There's too much testosterone in this room." He muttered and just like that disappeared into thin air. _(Coward!)_ I screamed in my head, feeling abandoned once again by him.

Before I could even blink, I was pull from out of Ayato's grasp and up to a standing position, my back up against a chest and arms wrapped around my front, securing my arms to my side and unable to fight back, even though I was too disorientated by the suddenness of it too try.

"Subaru!" Ayato snapped jumping up from the bed. "She's mine!"

"Get lost." And just like that, the room started spinning and blurred together, my stomach twisting and threatening to throw up whatever food I may have had in it.

Suddenly the arms around me disappeared and I fell hard to the rough ground, scrapping my hands and bashing my knees hard, a cry of pain leaving my lips as I felt the skin peel back and start bleeding.

I stayed on the ground, not daring to move as my eyes had to adjust to the non spinning environment and waited for my stomach to stop threatening to throw up. I closed my eyes and breathed out tiredly before reopening them and pushing myself up, taking in my surrounding as I did. It seemed I somehow ended up in the garden of the mansion, the white roses surrounding me.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled absently as I stared at them, I could see them better thanks to moon being quite bright, it was just a matter of days before it would be full. I glanced up to the side to see Subaru standing there, a haunting look on his face and eyes trained elsewhere. "Su-Subaru?" I gulped, hastily taking steps backwards, his eyes flicked to me and I froze, forcing a weak smile. "Uh, thank you saving me back there from Ayato."

He took a large step towards me, my body flinching back remembering the time he bit me. He stopped and sighed, shaking his head. "Idiot. Why would I try and save you." He laughed darkly, his eyes settling back on me. "You're just prey, nothing else." For a split second an emotion flashed in his eyes but I didn't catch what it was.

He started walking towards me, my body jumping and getting ready to fight if needs be, however instead of trying anything he simply walked past me and carried on to the mansion. I watched after him, slightly perplexed by his behaviour, for some odd reason I got the feeling that something was wrong with him, that this wasn't how he normally was.

I frowned, my body still in fight mode with my hands up clenched together tightly. I shook off the fight inside and followed after him. It wasn't like I could find my way out of this maze even if I tried and there would be no point in wondering around the garden in the middle of the night either. One of the brothers would surely find me anyway.

By the time I had finally got to the front doors once more and walked through them, my stomach had long gotten over its 'I'm going to throw up because the room is spinning' faze and was now growling loudly and proudly, although only irritating me further as the sound of my stomach seemed to echo and I was worried one of the brothers would suddenly appear to bit me because of it.

I decided to set off on a mission to find the kitchen and get my mind off of my life. Many people ate when they were placed in stressful situations and I believed I had right to as well.

After a few minutes of wondering the ground level of the mansion without any mishaps, finally I had managed to find the kitchen,

I tried to be as quiet as I could, wondering around the kitchen, tying an apron around my waist and finding all the ingredients that I needed to cook, well a voice in the back of my head was saying that was a bad idea but I just brushed it away.

After finding some things that would do well to have as a meal, I set off to start the cooking. Grabbing a fry pan and pot, filling the pot with water and putting it on to heat up, mixing ingredients together, cutting and dicing vegetable, marinate chicken, and quickly adding noodles to the water once it was boiling.

I smiled sadly remembering the times I used to cook for my dad when I got old enough to although he always insisted that he cooked instead. _(I wonder if he's okay.)_ I sighed, a feeling of guilt occupying my hunger. I carried on stirring the pan and trying to get over the feeling and pushing the thoughts to the back of my head.

"I need to have something to eat. I can't go around passing out from hunger all day long." I mumbled absently, humming a melody that I composed when I was little or I think I composed; maybe I just heard someone singing it and took it as my own.

"What do you think you are doing?" Reiji's voice appeared behind me.

I stopped stirring for a second before I started again. "I'm making myself something to eat. I don't know how long it's been since I've last had something, and you only gave me a juice to have when I woke up." I said, mentally giving myself a high-five as my voice came out even and holding strong.

"It's rude to use someone else's things without asking for their permission first." His voice with that undertone of anger and warning but still keeping it neutral and evenness to it.

I sighed and slowly turned around to face him. His arms were crossed and if looks could keep he certainly would have with his. "I'm sorry Reiji-san. I beg of you to allow me to use the kitchen appliances to make something to eat." I bowed slightly and kept my eyes down.

I heard him sigh and take a step closer. "You missed all but one of your lessons on your first day of school." He started drawing nearer. "First, you so rudely overslept and made all of us late for school." He took another step. "Second, you ran out of your second period and off to that good-for-nothing." Another step. "Thirdly, you pass out and had to be taken to the infirmary." Another step, the tip of his shoes just visible as I still held my head down. "Fourth, because of you somehow manipulating Subaru to keep the others away from you, Ayato is having a tantrum and causing chaos for me. And fifth, you now doing whatever you want in someone else's house without their permission. What do you think my reply will be?"

I sighed within, feeling the anger inside build. I looked up at him, my head still hung down but I couldn't stop the glare I gave him. "Firstly, I wouldn't have overslept if I hadn't been bitten and had almost all my blood drain from me." I stood up straight giving him my best glare I could, although as soon as I opened my mouth, Reiji's eyes hardened and narrowed even more than I thought they could but that didn't stop me or the anger within to boil down. "Secondly, who the hell wouldn't run away from you-you monsters! Thirdly, I hadn't eaten a thing since I have arrived here, talk about hospitality! Fourthly, I never manipulated Subaru; it was all his own doing! And fifthly! I think I deserve to have something to eat because….because….I'm… really hungry!" My voice cracked at the last few words that came out more of a beg than anything else.

Reiji didn't say anything, instead took a few more steps until he was towering over my small frame, the look in his eyes glowing with danger. I realized my mistake then. I had messed with the wrong vampire and now was going to pay big time.

"Wow, go Bitch-chan~" Laito cheered appearing around the door of the kitchen, smirking. "I really love that feisty side to you~." He giggled and tilted his head to the side and smirk wider.

I froze, eyes darting between Laito and Reiji when Reiji suddenly sighed, his eyes closing briefly for a second before reopening to gaze down at me. "You really have no manners or respect for others; it seems I will have to break that wild animal inside of you." He smirked. "I will thoroughly enjoy it.

I stared widen eyed up at him, no words leaving my mouth.

"However, firstly, if you insist to cook so much, then you should also cook for the rest of us."

"The rest?" _(Wait! Vampires eat?!)_

"Yes. You will cook for all of us. Now hurry up. I expect it to be ready in thirty minutes, which should be long enough for a human such as you." He turned and walked out, Laito eyes never straying from me as Reiji passed him without a word.

"Nfu~ How exciting." He giggled. "I can't wait to see what you come up with to appease our…. _desires_ ~" His tongue came out and licked his lips, the look in his eyes making me feel naked and vulnerable.

I didn't move or say anything, just watched him until he released a giggled and disappeared through the door, waving a hand at me and wishing me luck, although I felt like he was wishing me the opposite.

I sighed and turned back to the stove, my shoulders sagging with defeat. There was no way that my tiny dish of a meal could feed all of them and secondly….what should I make?

I hurriedly ran about the kitchen, my mind throw and spitting out ideas to what to make, but I always came back to the same question: What could I make that they would actually like? After a lot of thought, I decided to just cook whatever I could get my hands on and just hope whatever came out of it would be enough to their liking.

…

Thirty minutes later, table set, plates and plates of food covering most of it, and vampires were appearing out of thin air around me. Reiji dissatisfied look was the first face I spotted as his eyes roamed over the food.

"What the hell? What is all of this?" Ayato appeared right next to me, way too close for my liking, and I took a small step away.

"Bitch-chan cooked for us." Laito giggled as he took a seat, glancing over at the plates of food.

"You cooked?" Ayato looked down at me, his brows furrowed.

I nodded in response, my attention on Reiji as he sat down, still looking over all the dishes I made. A hand roughly grabbing my upper arm and pulling me towards a seat, I almost tripped but quickly regained my footing and sat down, Ayato taking the seat my left and Shuu in front of me and looking fast asleep.

"We don't normally eat so late." He yawned, partly one eye to gaze at me. "What's the special occasion?"

I looked away and down at my plate of food I made first before I started with theirs. "No real reason…." I wondered if I could just say that it was because of Reiji but decided against it.

Slowly everyone started to eat, reaching out to certain dishes but not much was eaten, it seemed like I was the only one that was eating, although I didn't mean. I was pleasantly pleased with my meal, but somehow I did overcook the chicken and it was slightly hard to eat.

Shu didn't touch anything, Laito had a few bites but then decided to stare at me the rest of the meal sending me winks and smirking as warning bells went off in my head as to his behaviour, Ayato ate but didn't seem to be enjoy it either, Kanato grumbled to his Teddy about something and glared my way but I quickly redirected my gaze to Reiji who was eating, and cutting the food very precisely, and then there was Subaru, who seemed to be the only one out of them that actually ate, like he enjoyed my cooking.

The silence of the room was cut when Shuu abruptly stood under, muttering that 'this was a pain' and left.

I sighed within, gnawing on a piece of chicken and glancing down at my plate, suddenly missing the loud back and forth talking that Dad and I had at the table.

"That will be all." Reiji announced and just like that, everyone stood up and walked off, leaving only Reiji, Kanato and I. I glanced over at Kanato; the teddy bear held up to his face so just his eyes were visible and clearly showing that he was displeased about something

"I was surprised that you could cook so much in such a short amount of time." Reiji said looking at me and waiting for my answer.

"Oh….Yeah, I guess I'm good at multitasking." I laughed weakly, scratching the side of my face.

"It was disgusting." His voice cold and stabbing me. "Half the food was overcooked and the other half was undercook. Were you trying to give us food poisoning?"

"What! No! Not at all." I shook my head, shocked that I did such a back job of cooking.

"I see." He stood up and instinctively I followed, waiting for his next move. "I have to work right now, so you will receive your punishment later."

I gulped as the picture of him with a whip flashed through my head.

"Kanato. You have school tomorrow; it would be wise to head to bed now." Reiji directed his attention to his younger brother.

Kanato didn't move, just looked at him like he was thinking of something before standing up and sending a glare my way. "I want something sweet to eat." He muttered behind the teddy.

Reiji sigh. "Kanato."

"I want something sweet to eat!" He snapped, his eyes glossing over as tears started to appear and run down his cheeks. "That stupid human didn't make anything nice to eat and I'm hungry!" He cried.

I flinched at his words. "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, although a part of me thought that I should have said something just as rude back at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted his face now fully visible and the tears had now stopped.

"Kanato." Reiji sighed, pushing up his glasses. "I will agree to you having something sweet to eat."

"Like cake?" Kanato was now beaming, smiling brightly.

Something was wrong with him, whose emotions could change so dramatically?

"Yes, and Nami-san will make it for you."

"Me?" I asked, taken aback. Didn't he just say that I did a bad job at cooking and now I'm making a cake?

"Yes, you will." He said calmly sending me a warning. "You should at less try to make yourself useful around the house in your stay."

I opened my mouth to object however he interrupted and added "And burning and undercooking food is not one of them."

I pushed my lips together and sighed. I could at least try to make a cake, although the last time I did, I ended up burning it. Maybe that's why dad insisted on always cooking, I'm just plain o' bad at it.

I sighed and nodded my head, reaching out to collect the plates and turning to go to the kitchen and start the next mission impossible with Kanato happily trailing behind me and me cringing in my skin.

Placing the dishes in the sink, I quickly rummaged around, grabbing all the ingredients and placing them on the counter before tying the apron back around my waist and started the mission of the chocolate cake. Kanato stood watching with an unreadable expression but I tried to not let it bother me too much, although I couldn't deny the chills running up and down my spine now and then, and my heart skipping a beat each time I saw him whispering to the teddy bear.

Time almost seemed to drag on way too long, making me wish for those thirty minutes to rush by like they previously did. After washing and drying the dishes, prepared the butter cream icing and now waiting for the cake to be ready, I found myself staring blankly at the wall, praying that the alarm would go off so I could escape this moment.

"How much longer?" I heard Kanato grumble behind me, my body tensing at the sudden closeness of his.

"Not much longer…." I laughed nervously. "Cake takes a while….." I didn't move to face him, just kept my gaze on the wall, hoping that he wouldn't do anything like lick me or decide to drink my blood.

"I like the icing."

 _(Oh! Wasn't expecting that.)_ I turned around to see that him lift his finger up from the icing and into his mouth, he smirk eerily. "I guess she isn't so useless after all, right Teddy?" He dipped his finger back into the icing and then up to the teddy's mouth. "Nice, isn't it Teddy?"

I weakly smiled and hoped it didn't turn out like a grimace. "Thank you."

He tilted his head to the side, like he was thinking and his eyes held curiousness to it. "Did I speak to you?"

"Ah?"

"No, I didn't." He snapped taking a step towards me. I instinctively took a step back, a hurt look flashed over his face and his eyes started to water again. "Are you scared of me?"

"Um…." I stared frozen as tears ran down his face freely. _(What should I do?)_ Fear started pounding in my ears as my heart jumped when he started laughing, a manic insane laugh. "I like that look in your eyes." He reached out, I flinched back, my back hitting into the wall and realizing that I was cornered. _(Shit!)_

"Your eyes are so pretty. It would be such a pity to have to replace them."

"Re-replace?" I stuttered my voice cracking.

"Yes." He smiled almost dreamily. "You will become one of my dolls soon."

 _(Dolls?)_ I almost let out a scream when a loud ringing echoed through the kitchen, my heart now palpitating in my ears.

"Cake!" Kanato now was focusing on the cake in the oven. I rushed to remove it, not wanting to burn it and to start again and waited for it to cool, to which seemed like another decade had passed before it was cool enough to take out the tray. I quickly iced it, not really caring if it just melted off, I wasn't going to hang around here anymore, and raced out the kitchen before Kanato started crying or screaming again or maybe both at the same time, I'm sure he could do it if he tried.

Dashing up the stairs and somehow finding my room without running into anymore trouble, I quickly opened my bedroom door and rushed in, closing it successfully behind me. I sighed in relief; closing my eyes and leaning my forehead on the door, letting my shoulders relax just a bit. _(Ah….I'm so tired, I don't know if I can do this every day.)_

"Finally, I was wondering how long you were going to be, Bitch-chan~"

My stomach dropped and my shoulders stiffened at the annoying voice. I turned around slowly to confront the pervert currently seductively laying out on my bed and smirking mischievously at me.

"Now it's time to have some fun….right, Bitch-chan~"

 _(Can't I catch a break!)_

 **.**

 **Alright, I have no idea if I did a good job at writing Kanato; he's kind of difficult to write with his mood swings…..I'm trying to keep all the characters as close to their original selves as possible. I hope that I'm doing just that...**

 **.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and would appreciate reviews.**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahoo! You guys have no idea how many times I have written this chapter over and over again. I have so many versions of this chapter on my laptop it's not even funny. ^^**

 **I currently am working on Chapter 8 and editing Chapter 6 and 7. I don't have a Beta Reader (even though I have asked around, but no one answers me. I think my PM doesn't work) and the next two months ahead is going to be lots of drama for me (I'm travelling ^^) So I don't really know when I will be able to post the next chapters.**

 **.**

 **Anyhoo…I hope you guys like it and would really like to hear your thoughts on it. Also, Happy Late New Year. (Although it's only the 4** **th** **:P)**

 **New Year. New Beginnings! And hope you have a great one!**

 **.**

 **I don't own any characters from Diabolik Lovers**

 **Nami Kuromajo is owned by** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **.**

 **This chapter has a canon from Laito's route in HDB.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **.**

Chapter 5: The Second Bite

 **.**

"Laito..." I sighed inward, rolling my eyes at the sight in front of me. I was too tired for anymore of the brothers company. It was like just as I got rid of one of them another one would just pop up suddenly. Like a mosquito that just won't quite. A picture of the brothers as mosquitoes only with their faces and hair to identify who was who, flying around my head, their voice high pitch as they buzzed, popped into my head. _(Well, I'm not that off from what they are. They both suck blood after all.)_

"Nfufu. Bitch-chan, what's wrong? ~" He curiously asked tilting his head to the side like a cat, smiling seductively at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 _(Wrong? Many things! Especially you being here!)_ But I obviously can't say that, not to him or maybe I could? I still didn't know who far I could go with each of them. Shuu was so far the only one that didn't do or say anything hostile and aggressive back to me after I retaliated. And Kanato, but he was creepy as hell especially after the whole 'he's going to have me as doll' thing, that was still disturbing me in the back of my mind but that's where I intended to keep it. I wasn't going to harp on what the brothers said or did; I just needed to focus on getting away while still breathing and then maybe, _maybe_ , have a mental breakdown about all of it. I still hadn't decided about that.

"No..." I sighed tiredly, shaking my thoughts away. I had Laito in front of me; I needed to focus on him and his intentions. "There's nothing _particularly_ wrong..." Other than you being here when all I want to do is go to sleep and hope when I wake up I won't be here.

"Really~" He smirked, moving into a sitting position, combing his hands through his absent-fedora-hair. "So it's just my imagination that you seemed displeased with me being here? I'm glad to hear~ Bitch-chan~" He purred, his eyes roaming over my form and once again making me feel naked. _(Uh, why does he keep on looking at me like that? It's gross!)_

"Hmmmm... An-Anyway, what are you doing here? Do you want something?" I stuttered, my throat tightening at the thought that he might be here to drink my blood. I eyed him out, carefully watching his every move as he pushed himself off the bed, striding toward me with an unfamiliar look in his eyes, I moved away, carefully taking equal steps away from him as he neared.

 _(Does he really want my blood?! I can't! The pain is unbearable!)_

"Hmmmm, I thought since we're going to be spending so much time _together,_ that we might as well get to know each other. I want to get to know more about Bitch-chan~" He smirked, his eyes flickering up and down over my form again.

( _Stop it! Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of...I don't even know what you would look at like that!)_

"L-Laito!" My voice cracked as I started to run out of space to flee to, I somehow made my way from the door, nearing to my bed side after passing the bathroom and closet. "If you want to get to know each other, we can do it from across the room."

"But if I'm on the other side of the room, I won't be able to feel Bitch-chan's breathing." He pouted closing the distance fast.

"My breath-ing?" My voice lost its quivering, instead rising in question as did my brow as I looked at him. "Why?" _(What the heck! My breathing? Seriously! Is that some kind of pick-up line? Or joke? It must be! Either that or he's nuts!)_

"Why? Fufu, bitch-chan is surprisingly unromantic. I'd better punish you later." His tongue came out, licking his lips, the tip of his fang visible.

 _(Unromantic? Punish?! Another one that's going to punish me! And why did he lick his lips when he said that?!)_

"That...that didn't answer my question." I stupidly said, mentally face-palming. Out of everything to point out, it was that! And did I really want to know the answer to that question? Something inside of me said, _screamed,_ no.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. The reason-" He leaned in, taking in a sharp inhale. "I want to feel your breathing… No, that's not it … instead of wanting to feel your breath …Maybe I just want to feel that you really are a living human being, not some bewitching creature. Fufufu…" His eyes sharpened, and suddenly in a flash, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

 _(He's going to bite me! No!)_

"What do you think you are doing!? Let go of me!" I snapped trying to pull out of his strong grasp as my heart started to palpitate in my ears. _(Don't bite me! Please don't!)_

"What?" He asked innocently, an undertone of mocking in his voice. "I'm hugging you and giving you love, aren't I? You really must have been unloved, Bitch-chan, to not even know what a hug is." He giggled, taking another deep inhale, his nose burying into the crook of my neck

 _(What the? He's scaring me, if he going to bite me why hasn't he done it already!)_ I felt like I was being played with. Not knowing what he was going to do was unsettling me. His left arm moved further up while his right hooked the side my hip way too low for my liking.

"There's nothing to fear. After all...it's not like I'm thinking of doing _anything_ to you right now." The tease clearer in his voice. I felt his fingers playing with the tip of the back of my hair.

"Anything?" My voice quivered my body stiff and tense in his hold. _(What does he mean by that?! Is he not planning on drinking my blood but doing something else?)_

"Nfu. About _those_ things" He went silent, taking in another deep inhale again, releasing a breathless moan of cold air on my bare skin "It is still too early for me to show you. Though … if Bitch-chan says she's interested, then it would be okay to teach you a little?" His right hand slowly lowered and then slipped under my skirt.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling easily out of his embrace and backing into the wall although there were only a few inches of space between us, but I was immensely grateful to have those inches. "I'm fine, thank you! I'm really good!"

He giggled, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Even if you say you're 'fine' your face looks like you're expecting something, doesn't it? Fufufu ...…"

"I'm not. I assure you!" My voice even and stronger than before thanks to the adrenaline currently pounding through my veins along with my heart and giving that energy to face him.

 _(Please leave! Please just go away!)_

"Eh?~" He reached out, grabbing my wrist much to my struggle. "Come on, tell me." He smirked, his eyes flashing with lust. "What kind of things … you want me to do for you." He licked his lips, drawing my wrist to his face and ran his tongue along the inside, leaving behind cold saliva.

I grimaced, feeling panic consuming the energy that I had just gained at the escalating situation. "Stop...please." I begged, my voice weakened with fear. I hated myself for sounding like that in front of him especially when his eyes actually seemed to sparkle from the sound. Actually, his eyes seemed to have an image playing in them. It reminded me of the time Subaru bit me and how it seemed like there was some kind of picture of something in his eyes.

"No, I can't. It's finally 'activity time', you know?" He chuckled, his face turning a playful serious. "After all, now I would like to meet Bitch-chan's expectations."

"I'm really not expecting anything!" I just want you to leave me alone. Go bother one of your brothers and leave me in peace, or even just drink my blood and get it over with. I was now at that resort to get away from him but I had a sickening feeling that wasn't what he intended to do anymore or even ever.

"Hmm?" He went silent, eyeing me out with a smirk. "If this is true, then why," Suddenly the distance once again closed, his glowing eyes locked on mine but I was more concerned about the image I saw in his eyes to fully register what he was doing. "Why is your heart beating so fast then?"

I didn't know what to say, my voice stuck in the back of my throat. I was now praying that one of the brothers would come in and save me from him. Subaru, Reiji or even Ayato, one of them would definitely put a stop to this.

Surely….

He giggled, drawing closer to my neck again. "Aah, this isn't good." He inhaled, shivering. "This heart is pumping blood to every corner of Bitch-chan's body" He moaned licking at my neck and sending me into a frantic state of panic as I fruitlessly struggled in his grasp. "Just imagining it..."

 _(Is he really going to bite me?! He's going to bite me!)_ I mentally started to prepare for the pain, although there was just him licking and sucking at the crook of my neck, his fangs now and then grazing over my skin gaining a flinch each time as I expected him to bite down.

"Nfufufu..." He giggled. "Bitch-chan, you're really cute. Don't worry, I will love you entirely from _head._ To. _Toe_ , Bitch-chan." He kept licking at my neck until I just wanted him to get it over with. _(Just do it! Just bite me already! Stop just licking! Just do it!)_

I felt his fangs grazing over the skin once again and then his fangs started to tear through my flesh. I cringed, closing my eyes, the feeling of dread settling in along with panic as his fangs tore through my flesh and into a vein as the awful and unbearable pain flashed through my entire body.

I opened my mouth in a silent scream, body stiffening, barely even able to flinch at the moaning sounds from Laito or as his teeth went deeper and deeper.

He gasped. "Yo-you're blood….it's amazing…." He dug his fangs back in, taking a few more gulps before pulling out once again, gasping and moaning in pleasure in my face. "I never tasted….blood like this before….." He giggled, running his tongue along his blood soaked fangs. My blood! "I can understand now….why…Subaru….seems suddenly so taken with you." He took more gulps, hands travelling downwards, his hands softly grabbed at my thighs. "I will make for feel so _good_ , Bitch-chan~"

The pain slowly became duller and my vision started to spot, a part of me felt peace in the fact that I would pass out soon enough, well the other part of me was screaming to not give in, in fear of what Laito might do to me while I was passed out. "St-Stop it!" I mumbled, my eyelids growing heaver by the second as I tried to struggle out of his grasp again.

"L-Laito..." I breathlessly murmured, my heart hammering in my chest from the lack of blood supply left, my eyelids half lidded as they travelled down and set on the pink pattern of the carpet that seemed to be swirling around like fish in water. _(Pretty….)_

When suddenly a set of shoes appeared; the swirling immediately settling down at the appearance of the stranger.

I struggling to indentify who the figure belonged to as it stormed up to us, tearing Laito away from me.

Having no strength left, I numbly fell to the ground. I was vaguely aware of the carpet cushioning my body as I landed on it. I dozily watched the two pairs of shoes, my vision more focused on the object behind them, underneath my bed enveloped in the darkness. Its green eyes stuck to mine.

"Mid…night…"

…

" _What do you think you are doing?! This is insane!" An elderly lady snapped, her eyes following the other woman around the room as she ran back and forth from the closet to the bed, stuffing my clothes in one of the suitcases that lays open on the end of the bed._

 _She huffed, stopping in her tracks and turning her gaze on the elderly lady. "Are you going to help?!" She shouted. "If not, then I don't have time for this…." Her eyes flickered to where I sat on the bed hugging the black cat to my chest, harshly stroking the cat's head with my tiny hands, tilting my head to the side at woman in question. "Nonsense!"_

" _Look, I'm just saying, that why don't you just stop with all this running away. It's not going to end well. Just give him want he wants." The elderly lady sighed, massaging her forehead. "Come on, don't you think Nami deservers a normal childhood. To go to school, make friends. Be happy."_

" _And that's exactly what I'm trying to do!" She snapped her blazing gaze on the elderly lady. "Don't go around giving advice when you have no idea what's on the line!"_

" _Then tell me! Tell me what he wants!"_

" _No!" Hesitating, the woman sighed, running her hands through her knotted hair. "I can't. It's for your own good. I can't you get involved in this."_

" _I'm already involved!" The elderly lady stepped forward grabbing her by the shoulders and preventing her from moving away._

" _No….I can't…..I'm sorry….you just standing here and speaking to me is already too dangerous." She turned her head away, her eyes finding mine, forcing a weak smile as if to reassure me, however having the opposite effect._

 _Sighing, the elderly lady released her, her arms dropping to her side in defeat. "So, where are you going?"_

" _I can't tell you." She grabbed another handful of my clothes, packing it neatly into the suitcase. The lady sighed again, walking over to the closet and grabbing my shoes. "You can go and pack up your stuff as well; I will finish up with Nami's things." She said, placing my shoes in the other suitcase._

" _I won't be taking any of my things with." She mumbled, her eyes losing their sparkle._

 _Tightening my arms around the cat, I watched her with big eyes. "Mama?"_

" _Huh?" She locked eyes with mine, forcing another smile. "Yes, my baby, what's the matter?"_

" _Can we take Kuro with?" I asked, patty the cat's head hard again, she tensed in my grip but didn't make any attempts to flee….yet._

" _Oh, Kuro….yeah, not right now, though." She stood straight, walking around the bed to where I sat on it._

" _Why?" I tilted my head to the side again, looking at her as she sat in front of me, the bed dipping from the weight. Reaching out, she slowly and softly stroked her._

" _See, Kuro….has some things she needs to do first," She smiled softly. "But once all is done, she will be with you again. Don't worry, baby. She is yours and you are hers. She will never leave you alone for long, especially if you are in a…..situation that isn't good for you."_

 _I pouted, tightening my grip even tighter, burying my face into her coat; she let out a small hiss, her soft paws struggling around as if to get a grip on something. "No, I don't want her to leave me, even for a minniesecond!"_

" _Millisecond, not minniesecond." She laughed, gently tugging on my arms to let her go._

" _Mmh, no." I muttered fighting to keep my grip._

" _Come on, baby, you're hurting her." As she said that the cat out a loud cry, now fully struggling in my grip until I couldn't hold on to her any longer. She leaped out of my arms, landed on the floor and rushed out of the bedroom as if she was scared I would chase after her._

 _I pouted, tears daring to spill down my chubby cheeks. "She hates me!" I cried._

" _No, no, she doesn't hate you, she just got scared. Don't worry, baby. She will come back."_

" _And what if she doesn't!" I cried even harder, her fingers wiping away the tears as soon as they appeared._

" _She will. She always comes back, doesn't she?" She smiled, pulling me onto her lap and hugging me to her chest. "Shuuush, shuuush. It okay, everything is okay, everything is okay." She said softly while stroking my back. "Everything is…. going to be just okay."_

…

A headache, no more like a migraine was the first thing that hit me when I started to wake. _(Uh, my head feels like it's going to explode!)_ I thought gripping my head, my fingers getting tangled in pieces of my hair and my elbows hitting against something solid. _(I'm dying.)_ "I'm going to die!" I gasped, squeezing my eyes tightly closed from the pounding in my head.

"Shut it." A soft grumble of a voice whispered to my left, a presence distinctly felt near.

It was then that my eyes opened, only to be met with pitch black, my elbow still touching against the solid object just inches in front of me. I didn't move, or even breathe; it was only when my lungs started to burn did I inhale sharply and loudly, cringing at the sound.

Slowly untangling my hands from my hair, I reached out, feeling the cold object that seemed to be everywhere. _(Is it a wall?)_ I thought, reaching to my right and feeling the solid encaging me from every side that I touched. _(In a ….box?)_ I started to panic, pushing against the solid above me. I was breathing heavily, a whimper leaving my lips when it didn't budge. "I need…I need to get out!" I cried desperately, twisting around, my hands pushing from every side and I kicked out my legs only to be met with something softer.

"Will you shut it! I'm trying to sleep!" A male voice snapped with a slight snarl.

I knew that voice. It was Subaru! "Su-Subaru! Is that you?!" My voice cracked, trembling from the adrenaline rush. I didn't know why but I felt greatly relieved, a part of my want to reach out and hug him, but I pushed that feeling aside to let reality take over instead. I was in a box with a vampire that had already established that I was nothing more than a blood bag to him and even drank my blood so that I wouldn't have any mistakes about what he was implying. I was officially screwed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Suddenly there was light invading the box, I closed my eyes from the brightness of it, and a heavy thud echoed from the outside, the box vibrating from the sound. "Get out!" He yelled.

Slowly peeling open my eyes, I gazed up at his sitting scruffy form as he glare down at me as I was taking in the object that had encaged me, but before I could tell what it was, I was grabbed my collar and thrown out, landing hard on the wooden flooring. I didn't move for a second, waiting for him to either to come after me or to be attacked by another brother, but nothing happened, other than the sound of a heavy object being moved.

Lifting my head up from my crouched form, I looked back over my shoulder at Subaru as he lifted the lid of the object back in place, closing it shut with him inside. I blinked over, taking in the coffin that was centred in the middle of the room, no bedroom? Was this his bedroom?! Seriously! There was just a chair and table in the room beside from the coffin.

My gaze slowly found its way over to the windows with curtains tied back, revealing it was morning. Moring, oh how I have missed the sun. Shifting slowly around into a sitting position as my head pounded, I noticed my bloodied shirt hanging slightly open and I quickly fixed it up, my fingers grazing over the dry hard blood on the collar of my shirt, which brought back what happened with Laito fresh to mind.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I battled to not let the tears come forth. If it wasn't for Subaru coming to save me once again, who knows what he might have done to me. Sadly, he didn't leave much to the imagination; he made it quite clear what he intended to do. Running my hands through my hair, I pulled at the roots in some hope to pull my thought from Laito. _(Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think about something else. Something else. Yes! That weird dream! Think about that instead!)_ Pushing my thoughts about Laito away, I forced on the dream, replaying it, however like most dreams it seemed so hard to recall everything.

Lying down on the floor, I absently looked up at the ceiling, my thoughts drifting between the dream and Laito. "Kuro." I breathed out, my gaze shifting between the shadows and sunlight that marked the ceiling, the pounding in my head slowly subsiding. "What a...original name for a black cat." I mumbled, turning my head and looked at the coffin with Subaru currently confined in it.

"Who on earth sleeps in a coffin?" I said, wondering if Subaru might suddenly push on the lid and snap at me to be quiet.

Turning my head back to the ceiling, I mumbled. "Thank you…..Subaru…-kyun." I smirked knowing I was probably pushing it with him, but for some odd reason I couldn't help it, maybe I was just trying to get my mind off of everything. "Subaru….-kyun…." My gaze flickered to the coffin, then back to the ceiling. "That's a cute nickname…..wait, nicknames aren't like that…..Su….ba…su…..ba….kyun…..no, something cuter…..Su-kyun…..that's cute."

With still no reply, I was wondering if I should just go up to the coffin and knock on it until he came out, but thought differently. It would only anger him, and the last thing I need was to be on his bad side, although I didn't really know what side I was on with him, he acts like he hates me but then saves me.

Trailing my hand up to my neck and just like last time, no bite marks. He had healed me again. _(I wonder how he does that. Do they have some magic or something?)_ I wondered, smiling dazedly.

Tilting my head to the side, I eyed the chair. Even though I didn't feel tired anymore although I did feel slightly dizzy, I didn't have enough courage to leave to room and wonder around until I found my bedroom in case I bumped into one of the brothers, so instead I sat up, crawled over to the chair and curled up on it.

After a while of nonstop silence with just my thoughts to keep me company, my eyelids grew heavy and I drifted off asleep, dreaming of the same dream.

…

"Wake up; you have fifteen minutes until we have to leave."

I was vaguely aware of the stern voice speaking, scolding me for still being in the same clothes as yesterday, and not being in my own bedroom, and how he would have trouble getting the blood stains out because I was so careless.

I was careless? Yeah, I was careless to have come to this mansion and didn't run for the hills as soon as the gate creepily opened by itself.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm." I mumbled back, tightening my arms around myself to keep out the coldness that threatened to swallow up the warmth that I managed to gain.

"Miss Nami, should I add this to your punishment?" The voice threatened darkly.

My eyes popped opened at the suggestion, and I hurriedly jumped out of the chair, almost toppling over from the wave of dizziness that hit, somehow managing to stand to my feet only to realise just how close he was, a little too late. "G-Good Morning." I stuttered, staring up into his cold red eyes, just barely touching his form as he stared down at me.

"It's night." He corrected, his eyes sharpening as they travelled down my figure.

"Yes! That."

"Go clean yourself." He said sharply. "You stink." He stepped back to let me pass and I did, releasing a breath of relief, daring a glance at the coffin as I pasted. _(Su-kyun….)_

I hurriedly rushed out the room only to stop, looking left then right.

I was completely lost.

"Follow me." Reiji said pushing past me as I squashed myself to the side and walking ahead.

Trailing behind like a dog on a leash, I tried to mentally create a map from Subaru's to my bedroom. _(Maybe I can go and hid there every night.)_ I thought, my vision catching a few doors here and there. _(What am I thinking?! I need to find a way out! Not a hiding spot!)_ Sighing in defeat as my flight side fought with my fight side. I knew very well that I needed to get away, but that thought was slowly being replaced with a way to survive.

I need to be able to survive long enough to escape, until then…I will make a list!

The **List of Survival**! As I will call it.

Hiding spot one: Subaru's room. My room was out of the question now that I had two 'attacks' there, first being Ayato who nearly bit me and now Laito.

Person most likely to keep me safe from the others: Subaru…and maybe Ayato, but I had no interest in going to him, especially after seeing how possessive he was about 'owning' me and how self-centred his is. Reiji was scary but he didn't seem like someone that would help me if I was in trouble. Shuu…..I had no idea; he didn't seem like the kind of person to save people. Kanato…simply answer to that, Insane! I wasn't even going to go there with Laito.

Who's most dangerous: Laito, he seemed like the kind of person that would smile at you face while stabbing you in the back, basically, manipulative. Then Reiji, I shouldn't anger him, although I was still wondering when I was going to be punished, maybe he was all talk and no bite. Ayato, like I said, too self-centred and no way was I going to be owned by anyone! Then there was the creepy Kanato, still, he is insane, no more to discus. Shuu, he didn't hold any red flags for me other than being a pervert. And then Subaru…somehow, I couldn't really think he was dangerous after everything. Maybe I had gained a soft spot with him after all that he did.

After listing off everything that came to mind, I had come to a conclusion. The person that I need to stick to like glue was Subaru.

Somehow, after coming to that, I smiled, feeling like I could do this that I could survive in this crazy nightmare. I was so clouded by my achievement that once we had reached my bedroom, I didn't hear anything Reiji said, just nodded and closed the door, turning to face my bedroom that lay untouched by anything other than my new school uniform.

 _(I can do this. I can do this!)_ I told myself, turning to where the bathroom was and opened the door, only to be amazed by how big it was, feeling almost empty beside from the large table with a sink in the middle and a mirror above it with my bag full of toiletries there; a large bath, plots plants here and there with a small chandelier and a large mirror on the wall.

Plugging in the plug, I turned on the water, and stood up a little too fast as the dizziness hit me once again, leaving behind a new headache. Slowly walking over to the sink, I unzipped my bag and pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste, squeezing out some toothpaste onto my toothbrush, I set to work on my teeth, the air of the bathroom dropping a few degrees every second until I was slightly shivering.

Once I was done, I spat out the remained toothpaste, rinsed out my mouth, and stood upright, my gaze on my tired face and slightly bright eyes in the mirror. "Uh, I look like a dead person walking….with freakish glowing eyes." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head at the image when suddenly out of the corner of my eye stood…..a girl?

My eyes zoomed on the girl in the mirror, apparently standing right behind me, close enough to feel body heat and hear breathing but nope, I didn't feel or hear anything.

She had blonde hair with ruby red eyes, when she noticed that I noticed her, she kindly smiled, her eyes twinkling.

I knew her; I had spent many years as a child playing with her, although as we got older, Dad refused to let me hang out with her anymore. The girls name was...Komori Yui.

I didn't move, my hands gripping the toothbrush tightly in my grip. I had officially lost it. Now I was seeing a girl from my childhood. Leaning forward, I covered my face with my hands - the toothbrush pushing into my forehead - praying that once I open my eyes again that they all would be gone and my bright eyes would be back to normal.

"Nami?"

My eyes snapped up peering from between my fingers to find the girl still behind me. Was she the one that spoke?

"Can you hear me? P-Please tell me you can hear me!" The girl pleaded, tears started to pool at the corners of her eyes. "Please! I was so sure that you looked right at me." She cried as suddenly at the door of the bathroom I could see a dark shadow emerging, consuming the light with it.

I tensed when the lights above flickered before going off.

"No, no, please, let me go! Please! I don't belong here! Nami! Please help me!" She cried as the shadow started to drag her backwards, grabbing at her hair, clothes, slowly consuming her and leaving only one eye that was visible to see as darkness swam around her.

"NO!"

And then suddenly she was gone, the lights turned on again leaving only the sound of her voice echoing in my head.

"What the…..heck was that?!"

 _Splash_

I let out a strangled screeched, jumping back into the sink, and quickly spinning to face the sound, ignoring the pain in my hip. There, in my nice warm bath water was none other than the oldest, Shuu.

I sighed in relief, my shoulders sagging down as I leaned against the table for support, my legs suddenly feeling like jelly. I hadn't realised until then that I was trembling badly and how cold I felt.

Taking in a shaky breath and releasing it, I moved towards Shuu, who was fully clothed with his ear buds still in. I dropped to a crouching position at the edge of the bath, turning off the water and placing my trembling cold fingers on the rim, peering over at him. At that moment I was immensely grateful that he was here, I didn't want to be alone after what just happened and he seemed less scary than….well anything.

"Are you really sleeping?" I asked tiredly my body still shaking from the cold. For some odd reason, I always felt exhausted after…those weird visions or hallucinations. "And bathing at the same time, fully clothed." I mumbled, resting my chin on the rim as I studied him, he didn't make any attempts to move or make a noise and I felt no need to flee from him.

 _(What just happened back there? Why did I see her this time?)_

"Is the water nice?" I raised my hand, dipping my index finger in the warm water and stirring it around, my thoughts drifting back to Yui. I was really losing it, it seemed. "The temperature is just right…" Glancing up at him, I stopped stirring when I saw he had one eye open and was watching me.

"Do you want to join me, lewd woman? You can even shove you chest into my face again if you like." He chuckled softly.

I glared at him, puffing my lower lip out. "No, if it's alright with you, I would like to bath on my own."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and just when I was about to stand up from the cramp that was threatening my legs and decide a different option to bathing, I was grabbed by my hand that was still absently stirring the water, forcefully pulled forward.

I gripped the edge of the bathtub with my free hand, managing to not fall forward, only to hunch toward Shuu who was still gripping my wrist.

"Let go!" I snapped panicking. I suddenly was back there with Laito licking at my wrist with the lustful look in his eyes. Struggling to get out of his grip, he tightened his hold to the point where I thought he might snap my wrist, but I didn't stop. I frantically pulled at my wrist, scared of the same thing happening, only this time Subaru isn't going to save me.

"How bothersome." He mumbled, releasing my hand.

I fell backwards, landing hard on my butt. I looked up, half expecting to see him there, with predatory eyes. All I saw was the white of the tub as it stood there. I crawled backwards, until I was by the sink and then slowly stood to my feet, keeping my gaze locked on the bath, which was….empty? Flinching, I looked around, scared that he would suddenly jump out at me.

After what felt like an eternity had passed with nothing happening, I contemplated bathing. One side of me scared that while I was bathing one of the brothers would appear like with Shuu, while the other side wanted to wash off all the blood that I had on me. Back and forth, the arguing went on in my head until I gave up and bathed….in the sink.

Filling up the sink with warm water, I soaked a towel and partly undressed. Grabbing some soap, I damped myself with the towel and then started working on cleaning myself, and now and then checking to see if any one of the brother were here.

 _(This is what they call a sponge bath, isn't it?)_ I wondered as I washed myself with the towel, rinsing out the water and rewetting it. _(Or maybe something similar….I should look it up.)_

I felt pathetic but at the same time, like I had some control. So what if they try to corner me while I'm bathing, I won't be as vulnerable as if I was in a tub of water, naked and have no means of defending myself, for all I know, they could try and drown me.

After a few minutes, I had officially cleaned every important part of my body, while still at the same time, having some piece of clothing on. I smiled at my achievement, emptying out the sink and bath and headed to the bedroom, carefully getting undressed from one piece of clothing to dress to the new and cleaned one, all while keeping an open eye out for anything unusual.

Yup, I think I was on the path of paranoia and a touch of insanity, just a touch though. But hey, what wasn't crazy about all of this?

 **.**

 **Hehehe…..Yui…..I thought I might as well add her since I got a comment about how they were sad to see no Yui in this story. I am here to please. ^^**

 **Also, Nami won't be a total nut job for long, she's just adjusting to her situation and trying to figure out everything, so I think her behaviour - as weird as if may seem - is totally acceptable at the moment.**

 **.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and would really like to hear your thoughts**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
